La Femme Mafia
by SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Chief Webber has Died. With Derek named new chief, all former treaties and alliances are under review; no one is safe. When he decides that the declaration of peace with La Femme Mafia is void, civil war erupts. Seattle becomes a war zone. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, leader of La Femme Mafia, is forced to reassert her authority over Seattle. A Calzona Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just a Quick Note:**

**This Story is based off of this post on tumblr: smiledwiththem. tumblr. com post/61275142419/le-femme-mafia-of-seattle-rooftop s-air-strips**

**It is a Calzona Fic (There is some Caddison, though, be warned or whatever)**

**Also, A Shout Out to my awesome Beta/Sounding Board: scronkidile (she's on tumblr! follow her!)**

* * *

Calliope Iphigenia Torres did not appreciate being woken up before dawn. Nor did she appreciate sirens, banging, or being told what to do. So when she got woken up at 5:36 am to the sound of police cars racing past her window and Cristina Yang trying to knock her door down telling her to get her ass out of bed, she growled her frustration.

"If the world isn't ending in the next five minutes, I'm going to be very angry! And you won't like me when I'm angry!" Callie rolled out of bed, pausing for a moment before slipping last night's dress on, and grabbing her Glock; if Cristina thought it was this important, it was probably work. "I'm not kidding Cristina, stop banging!"

The banging stopped. "Well, maybe if you didn't sleep like the dead, I wouldn't have to knock so goddamn hard." Callie yanked the door open.

In front of her stood Cristina Yang, La Femme Mafia's head of information. As she looked around the room, she noticed everyone was there. Addison, the redheaded accountant who had made La Femme a certifiable giant. Bailey, The five foot head of the militia who was affectionately known as "The Nazi." Meredith Grey, the mafia legacy in charge of technology. Her sister, Lexie, who was in charge of knowing the enemy. Teddy, the best medic outside of the law and April, La Femme Mafia's public face. As Callie took everyone in, she tried to remember the last time all of them had been in one room; it had to have been a year at least. What could possibly be so terrible that they were all here?

"Chief Webber is dead."

Calliope whipped her head around, stunned. Cristina's face was unreadable. The room was silent. "What? Who killed him? Who is his replacement?"

"No one knows. Derek Shepherd."

Addison stood up, pale. "Derek is the new chief?" She looked at Callie silently for a moment before pushing through the other members and entering the kitchen. She yanked open Callie's fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. Noticing everyone staring at her with concern, she spoke. "It's drinking time." Meeting Callie's eyes, she just shook her head a poured a glass.

Teddy spoke up, drawing everyone's attention back to the living room. "What I want to know is who killed him? We have to have footage."

Everyone turned to Meredith. "Yes, we have footage. Of course we have footage." She cleared her throat, wincing slightly. "The problem is that she knew to hide her face from the camera."

Calliope's eyebrows drew down. "She?" She frowned at Bailey. "She knew?"

Bailey raised her hands defensively. "I can tell you she wasn't one of mine. My girls were all with me last night. We were having team bonding."

Everyone laughed. Bailey's idea of team bonding was activities like 200 Pull-Ups and games like Dodge The Bullet. There's a reason La Femme's armed forces were known to be deadly. Bailey ran a tight ship and there were always people wondering why she wasn't the leader of La Femme, why Calliope Torres had just inherited the job.

Calliope drew a deep breath. They need a plan. "Ok. Cristina, I'm going to need a full report and find out if Shepherd intends to honor the old treaties. Actually, April, just schedule a meeting. We might as well welcome him into power and start off on the right foot." She looked at Addison gulping down wine in the kitchen. "If Shepherd had a right foot."

The room grew silent as she tried to think of what else they were going to do. The only noises were the occasional rustling of cloth as people fidgeted and the sound of wine being poured into a glass. Suddenly, a new noise started. A gun cocking and releasing, cocking and releasing. One by one, all heads turned to look at Bailey. She stood incredibly still, looking challengingly at Calliope, her gun in her hand.

"May I suggest a something?" She pursed her lips as Callie rolled her eyes. "Oh Fearless Leader?"

Callie scowled. "Yes, you may, _Miranda_."

Bailey shifted angrily. "Well, Calliope, I suggest that our resident Xerox machine," she gestured to Lexie, "watch the video and learn as much as she can. She may not be able to see our renegade's face, but she'll be a little more equipped to recognize her."

"_Fine._" Calliope glanced at Lexie, whose eyes were nervously shifting nervously from Bailey to Calliope. She felt bad for putting Lexie between them. "Medusa, get Lexie the tape. Every little bit helps." She looked around the room and noticed Addison had sunk to the floor in the kitchen. "Alright, everyone out. Go about your lives. Get ready for a storm."

As everyone left the apartment, talking among themselves and making plans, she walked back into her bedroom. God, how many years had it been since they'd had to talk to Derek? Webber knew their history and had always made him watch from another room. Now, he didn't have a muzzle. Putting her gun away and changing out of her dress into pajamas, she wondered how to approach this. It'd been 15 years since Derek and Addison and 14 years since - Stop. Ok. Comfort Addison.

Callie walked out of her bed room and padded into the kitchen. She pulled another few wine bottles out of the fridge and slid down to the floor, across from Addison. She opened one of the bottles with her teeth and gazed at Addison waiting for her to speak. Addison had finished a little more than half of the bottle and was just looking at Callie with tear filled eyes.

"I don't want to deal with him anymore, Callie." Addison drew a shaky breath and looked down at her bottle. "I'm so done with it. I just want to move on and I can't. I have to see his stupid face every time we have a meeting now and I just can't." She took another swig. "It was one thing when he'd just kicked me out and I was standing there in front of him, fed and clothed and powerful and I was standing up for myself. Three years later, I was still single and it was getting embarrassing. Now, 15 fucking years after he throws me to the fucking curb, I'm single and alone and a fucking mobster." She started sobbing.

Callie took a large swig and scooted across the floor to sit next to her. "Hey, you're not alone." Addison dropped her head to Callie's shoulder. "You're not alone, I'm here. We're all here. Teddy is always ready to complain about men with you. Bailey holds your hair back after I've already passed out. Besides, you're still powerful and he's single, too. Tried to get Mer to defect to his side and she fucking punched him. If that's not having friends, I don't know what is. Besides, you know I've had your back since - well. I've had your back since we've met. I didn't take poor, homeless Addison in because I wanted to sleep with her. I took poor, homeless Addison in because she was poor and homeless and really hot." She smiled as Addison laughed against her. She felt her wipe her tears away. "Seriously, though, you're not alone and you're not embarrassing. You are a mobster, though. Sorry about that."

Addison sat up. "Thanks. I feel better. Can we still get gloriously drunk, though?"

"It's 6am, the Chief is dead, and your ex-husband is going to fuck us all over." She looked at Addison. "Sure. Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Scronkidile!**

**This is a Calzona fic, don't worry, but there are some other things happening.**

**Also, A note on my update schedule. I like to have a few chapters written before I update on here. So I've written through chapter 4 and now I'm posting chapter 2 and when I've finished chapter 5, I'll post chapter 3, etc. It's just so that I have a buffer in case I don't have time to write for a while. **

**Anyway, I should be posting at least once a week. I takes me like 4 or 5 days to write a chapter, so yeah. Updates won't ever be really far apart.**

* * *

Callie woke up warm with the weight of someone else on top of her. Opening an eye, she glanced down her chest to see a flash of red. Oh, Addison. Right. They usually ended up in bed together after day drinking. The clock flashed 3pm. Well, that's one way to spend a day. She pushed her hair off of her face as she tried to decide what to do. She needed to pee. That was the first thing.

Scooting out from under Addison, she padded lightly into the bathroom. In the mirror, She noticed a large bite mark on her collarbone. Great.

Walking back into the bedroom, she sees that Addison has turned over in her sleep, the sheet wrapped around her waist. She sighed sleepily. She and Addison had been sleeping together periodically for about 13 years. They weren't together and Addison was straight, but still. It was human comfort. It was nice. And what's a little sex between friends?

She crawled onto the bed, throwing her leg over Addison and running her mouth along her collarbone. She bit, lightly at first, but then harder, until she heard Addison groan.

"I'd like to apologize for the mark on your collarbone. I didn't notice it until afterwards."

Callie lifted her head to meet Addison's eyes. "Its fine, but you know the rules."

Addison gently pushed Callie's hair out of her face. "Yeah…bite for a bite." She winced and dropped her head back onto the pillow. "Is this where I mention the bite on your thigh?"

Callie just smiled and kissed her softly. "I saw it. I'm getting there."

Addison sighed loudly, pretending to be annoyed. "Fine. If we must."

Callie kissed her again, forcefully. She bit Addison's lower lip and felt her hips jerk upwards. Smiling, she pulled back. "Eager much?"

Addison blushed. "Whatever, need I remind you who woke who up?"

Callie smirked and kissed her again. She opened her lips when Addison's tongue pushed against them. Someone moaned. Callie ran her hands down Addison's body, digging her nails lightly into her side and running the pads of her fingers across her stomach. She felt Addison shiver under her. Callie loved this moment right before she moved. Addison was willing and waiting beneath her and she just had so much power. Callie lifted her head and met Addison's eyes.

"Fuck," Addison whispered, "Callie, Calliope, please."

Callie trailed her lips down Addison's neck. She heard Addison gasp as she took a breast between her lips. She bit down softly, enjoying the feeling of Addison's nipple hardening under her tongue. Addison knotted a hand in her hair. She dragged her mouth down to the sensitive underside of Addison's breast, placing feather light kisses there. She brought up her head to tug at Addison's breast as she moved across her chest. Slowly, softly she kissed and nibbled, listening to Addison gasp in response, but when she felt Addison's hand try and tug her downwards, she pulled back.

"You're too bossy for your own good. Now relax or I'm just going to bite you and leave." She raised her eyebrows as she watched Addison struggle with herself before dropping her hand. "That's what I thought."

She kissed Addison lightly on the lips, biting down, before moving down to her stomach. She nipped lightly, smiling softly when Addison's hips jerked again.

"Fuck, Callie, please."

Callie spread Addison's legs and glanced up. Addison's mouth dropped open as Callie looked at her with dark, black eyes. Her eyes slammed shut and her head hit the pillow as Callie gave her a long lick. Her hands flew into Callie's hair as Callie moved her fingers around Addison's entrance, feeling the moisture. Addison's grip tightened and her hips lifted as she tried to get more contact. Callie licked her one more time and pushed two fingers into her. Her hips bucked. Callie brought her other arm around to hold down Addison's hips. The memory of a broken nose and a very embarrassing phone call to Teddy came to mind. Callie laughed to herself and wrapped her lips around Addison's clit. Addison moaned loudly, her hands twitching in Callie's hair. Callie moved back up Addison's body, keeping her hand between them, stopping once to nip at her breast.

She hovered above her drinking in every twitch and moan. She watched her tongue lick her lips. Callie wondered how anyone could hurt a woman like this. Addison's eyes flew open, locking with Callie's before moving a hand between them. Callie dropped her head forward as she felt Addison's fingers circle her clit. Her hips jerked as she desperately tried to get more friction. She met Addison's eyes again. They watched each other until Callie heard Addison's breathing hitch and finally let go. Addison's back arched off the bed, a scream ripping from her throat as Callie dropped a hand to the bed to steady herself as she rode out her orgasm.

Callie slowed her hand down before leaving Addison. She sat back up pushing her hair out of her face with one hand and slowly licking her fingers clean on the other. Addison just looked at her as her breathing slowed. Callie always felt odd when Addison watched her. She knew Addison didn't love her, just like she didn't love Addison, at least not like lovers. She did love Addison, the woman had saved her, but she never knew how to interpret Addison's post coital gazes. Finally, Addison spoke.

"Wow. You have learned how to work my body."

Callie scoffed. "Please. I'm a natural."

Addison laughed. "This is true." She frowned for a moment. "Wait…Did you bite me?"

Callie paused and scooted back down the bed. "Fuck. I forgot." She smiled up at Addison. "Well, since I'm down here anyway…" Addison grinned.

* * *

Two days later, Derek Shepherd sat at the head of a long wooden table. His hair was careful sculpted as always, although there was more grey than there used to be. He regarded Calliope and her team standing across the table as they waited for permission to sit. To his right, Mark Sloan sat comfortably, his long, lean legs stretching out under the table. The face of L'Homme Mafia ignored the group, focusing instead on the display of Danishes decorating the table. On Shepherd's left sat a large, muscular, redheaded man. Owen Hunt's eyes tried to meet Teddy's, but she stared over his head, jaw clenched. His eyes drifted to her right where Cristina Yang stared blankly at him. Owen flinched away and turned back to Derek. Also at the table were Alex Karev, a young medical doctor, clearly uncomfortable with the tension in the room, and Jackson Avery, the gorgeous, but pretentious accountant.

Calliope and her team had been waiting silently for nearly an hour. Derek gazed at them evenly, obviously asserting his power. Calliope could feel Addison tense and Teddy clenching and unclenching her fists. Finally, 49 minutes after they were let in, Derek spoke.

"Have a seat." He gestured evenly across the table. "Have a Danish." Calliope was the first to sit. Taking the chair at the foot of the table, she gestured for everyone else to sit. As they settled, Owen leaned forward to see Teddy.

"How are you?"

"Don't." Teddy looked down at her fists, clenched on the table. "Don't even look at me."

Owen frowned, "Teddy-"

Cristina slammed her fist down on the table. "She wants you to leave her alone." Her voice was flat as she glared at him. "I suggest you do that or I may shoot you."

Calliope cleared her throat, looking pointedly at Mer, who started murmuring quietly to Cristina.

"You should control your women." Everyone's gaze snapped to Derek. "This is a business meeting."

Calliope grabbed Addison's arm before she had a chance to leap out of her chair. "Sit." Addison slowly sank back into her seat, glaring at Derek's smiling face. "Alright, Shepherd, You know why we're here."

Derek smirked, but it was Mark who spoke. "You wanna know if we're still good. I mean, you always look good, Calliope, but I shouldn't mix work and pleasure." He looks at Addison. "Again."

This time Addison makes it halfway around the table before Owen grabs her. She struggles against him as the rest of La Femme leaped to their feet, shouting.

"Enough!" Calliope stood at the end of the table. "Addison." She didn't turn around. "Addison. Control yourself." She dropped her arms away from where'd they had been pushing against Owen and turned around to face Calliope. "Thank you. Now," she looked to Derek, "Let's talk."

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Calliope kicked the back of her couch as she entered her apartment. "He can't even be fucking civil enough to hold up the fucking treaties." She spun around to glare at her team. "We are officially at war now. With the breaking of the treaties, our borders mean nothing. We're isolated, where they wouldn't raid us before, we should be prepared for an attack a day. Derek Shepherd is a self-serving bastard. Estúpida chica rubia puta va a hacer que me maten."

As she started pacing the living room, muttering to herself in Spanish, the rest of the team moved around her cautiously, taking seats in the living room and watching Calliope move back and forth across the living room. Calliope froze. "Wait. Our mixed outposts. Our girls are locked in with Derek's men." She looked at Bailey, whose eyes widened.

"They'll murder us. Yang-"

"I've got it. Mer-"

"I'm pulling up the announcement system now." A loud beep sounded from the microphone Medusa had pulled out of her bag. "Alright, hit the button and you're online."

Bailey grabbed the mic. "All La Femme troops: As of an hour ago, all treaties with L'Homme Mafia were voided. Be on your guard. Do not attack. If attacked, DO NOT LOSE. We are at war, play ball." She handed the mic back to Medusa. "There. All good."

Cristina was already opening the door, her keys in her hand. She turned back to look at the group. "Alright, I'll be back in a few days. I'm going to meet up with my agents around the city. As much as I love technology, there's nothing like an old fashioned, in person spy meeting. I'll keep Mer updated, she'll keep you updated, yada yada." She shut the door behind her.

Teddy dropped into a seat. "Man, it's like drama drama drama with you guys." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious. At least I'll have something to do now that people are shooting at each other again." She winced. "I mean, not that I want people to get hurt, but what's the point of being a doctor if you have no one to doctor?"

Bailey nodded, smirking. "No, I get you. I mean, I prefer the shooting over the healing, but different strokes and all that." Teddy shook her head, smiling.

Callie looked over at Addison who sat grimly in her armchair, staring at her hands in her lap. "I don't know, I think the drinking and hot women are my favorite." Addison chuckled slightly. "I'm serious! I just have to introduce myself and women fawn all over me."

Mer laughed. "I'm never prepared for when you two come home. Cristina and I will be channel surfing and all of a sudden loud, lesbian sex comes blaring through our headphones. I will tell you though, it sounds like a good time." Everyone laughed.

Teddy shook her head. "Of course I joined an all women Mafia. I couldn't have found a nice co-ed group of mobsters to align myself with. Find a nice, strong man to use and abuse."

Addison grinned. "I'm right there with you. I had to go and befriend this bitch," she jerked her thumb at Callie, "and doom myself to a life of lesbianism."

Callie looked at her, feigning offense. "Excuse me? I saved your life! For that you should be begging to have sex with me." She crossed her arms, "a life of lesbianism.' Girl, please. You bring that on yourself. When was the last time you went on a date with a man?"

Bailey stood. "As much fun as discussing your sex lives is, I'm gonna head home. I need to make my boy lunch."

They waved good-bye as she left, shutting the door behind her.

April look over at the group. "I didn't know she had a son. She never talks about him."

Callie finally sat down next to Teddy. "Yeah, Tuck's seven. He's really great. Thinks she's a teacher, though."

Lexie spoke up. "Her husband, his father, Tucker died just before you joined. He got shot by The Sergeant."

April looked at Calliope. "Who is The Sergeant?"

"The devil." It was Addison who had answered. "He was an army man who served under Owen overseas. He came back first and became a…mercenary, I guess. He was arms for hire, anyway. But about seven years ago, when Cristina killed Owen's father and Owen joined L'Homme, he convinced the Sergeant to sign on with them personally."

"I killed him. Right after Teddy joined, I killed him. He destroyed me fifteen years ago and I destroyed him back." Calliope's fists clenched. "A life for a life."

"If only you could have killed him twice." Callie's eyes snapped to Addison's. "Sorry."

Mer clapped her hands on her knees. "Alright, I'm gonna go. I've got to check in with my agents and see how the other groups are reacting to the news. Don't need to have more than one group after us." Lexie and April followed her out, throwing their good-byes over their shoulders.

Teddy, Addison, and Callie sat silently in the living room, each lost in her own thoughts. The past fifteen years had been rough. Calliope had been in the Mob since birth, her father and Ellis Grey starting it when they were young. Why Carlos was head of an all-female mafia was beyond her, but she was thankful. Of course, when Carlos died and Ellis killed herself, Meredith had come home from Dartmouth, but she didn't want the power. Callie sighed. She didn't even want to stay really, but one thing led to another and suddenly Medusa Grey was head of technology.

Callie looked at Teddy. Dr. Theodora Altman. She'd been engaged. To Owen. Fucking Owen Hunt killed Teddy's best friend seven years ago and Teddy swore…well, not revenge. Teddy's too nice for revenge. She just swore allegiance to the other side to piss Owen off. Being a doctor kept her out of the line of fire, so, really, Teddy was in a pretty good position. Better than being fucking Owen Hunt's wife.

And Addison. Callie turned her head. Poor Addison. Addison who had been married to Derek for eleven years, who had made one mistake, who had slept with Mark. When Callie met her, Addison had been starving. She was lying under a bus stop. At first, Callie had thought she was a dog; that's why she'd stopped and gotten closer. Then she'd seen Addison, bruised and starving and pale as a sheet. So Callie had taken her home, bathed her, feed her. A few months later, Addison saved her life. A life for a life.

Callie stood up. "Who wants lunch?"

The door burst open. "Help!" Izzie and Jo were carrying a very pale and bleeding Heather Brooks. "Heather's been shot!"

Teddy and Addison leapt to their feet, running to the kitchen table. Quickly clearing it off, they gestured to Izzie and Olivia to lay Heather down.

Teddy cursed. "I don't have my bag! Just put pressure on the wound, I'm going to call someone."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Who are you calling?"

Teddy waved her off as she pulled out her phone. "My new roommate, Arizona Robbins."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta: Scronkidile!**

* * *

"Your roommate? Really?" Calliope crossed her arms. "You're going to drag your brand new roommate into a mob war? Because you know once she walks in that door, she's on our side."

Teddy waved her off as she held her phone up to her ear. "She'll be fine. She's an army brat."

"Growing up on an army base and actually getting shot at isn't the same thing. Don't drag this girl into some-"

"Hey! Arizona!" Teddy smirked at Calliope, "So, I kind of lied to you…No, it's not bad-"

Calliope barked out a laugh.

"I'm a doctor, that's true, just not at Seattle Presbyterian. I'm the Medic for La Femme Mafia…Yeah." Teddy winced. "I'm sorry, I mean, you're safe. You've never been in Calliope's home or to any of our claimed spots. L'Homme knows you're not affiliated with us."

Calliope coughed. When Teddy looked at her she gestured to her table where Izzie was still applying pressure to Heather's wound.

"Yeah, Arizona, that's actually why I'm calling…One of our girls got shot and I don't have my bag with me…yeah, the only thing is once you come in you'll be on our side and-oh, ok, I'll text you the address."

She shut the phone and turned back to Calliope. "Well? She's going to bring you your bag?"

Teddy shrugged. "Yeah, she's a badass peds doctor."

"Whatever. If she comes, she stays. I do not need the death of a civilian on my hands."

Teddy tied up her hair. "Ok, I'm going to need towels and a big bowl of water." She took over pressing on the wound from Izzie as she and Olivia ran about the house getting supplies.

There was a knock on the door.

Calliope shook her head. She just hoped this poor girl would be able to handle everything that was happening. It wasn't every day someone who was totally unaffiliated joined. The knock sounded again. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a sweet-looking, but serious blonde. Her blue eyes were piercing as they met Calliope's. She was a little shorter, but her presence seemed to fill the doorway. Wearing dark jeans, boots and a loose marine's t-shirt, she was almost…cute? Calliope blinked and smiled.

"Come in, please."

Arizona broke eye contact and pushed past her. She stopped next to Teddy and handed her the bag. As she starts pulling her hair into a ponytail, she leans over Heather's face and smiles. Callie starts. Arizona had a super magic smile; even Heather slowly smiled back.

"Hi! My name is Arizona Robbins. I'm new to this mob war thing, but I'm no stranger to gunshot wounds." She looked over at Teddy who had pulled her own hair up and was starting to make an incision over the gun wound. "Okay, this is going to hurt a bit." Heather gasped loudly as tears filled her eyes. Arizona grabbed her hand tightly, and hovered above her face until she made eye contact again. "Hey, Can you tell me your name?" Heather opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. "Hey, you gonna show me the pretty voice that goes with those pretty eyes?" Heather continued to gasp wetly without sound. Arizona cursed; they need to do a tracheotomy. She reached across Teddy to pick up a scalpel. She looked around for a moment before settling her eyes on Calliope. "Hey, this is your place, right? Do you have any straws?"

Calliope jumped when she realized she'd just been standing, staring at Arizona. "yeah, uh, yeah. I do." She hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a straw. As she handed it to Arizona, she was startled when Arizona yelled.

"Hey! Blondie! Don't elevate the feet of someone with a chest wound. You'll make the cavity fill with blood." She glared at Izzie until she blushed.

"Sorry. Right, Sorry."

Teddy held out her hand. "Here, give them to me." She began to use the towels to soak up some of the blood accumulating in Heather's chest. She shook her head. "Fuck. Arizona, can I get your hands in here? I think the bullet punctured a lung."

Arizona looked down at Heather's face; she'd passed out from the pain. Arizona grabbed a pair of gloves and looked up. "Calliope. Do you have any lamps we can put on the table? This would be easier with more light."

Callie blinked and realized she'd been staring again. Frowning, she spoke. "They're in my room. I'll get them. Sorry." She walked into her room and took a second to chastise herself. "Come on, Callie, you're in the middle of a mob war, Heather is dying on your table, and remember Erica." She nodded firmly and grabbed the lamp off her bedside table.

Walking back into the living room, she saw Arizona and Teddy frantically scooping blood out of Heather's chest onto the floor. Gasping, she put the lamp on the table and plugged it in. The light illuminated the blood and made it startlingly red against Calliope's hardwood floors.

Teddy sighed and puller her hands out of Heather's body. Arizona looked up at her before continuing to feel around in Heather's body. "No." She glared at Teddy. "Teddy, Come on! She's just a child! Teddy!" Teddy looked at the clock on the wall.

"Time of death: 13:47."

Arizona removed her hands from Heather and braced them on the table. "Fuck."

Calliope frowned and pulled out her cellphone. As she called Bailey, She kept an eye on Arizona. She had tried really hard to save Heather, even without being affiliated or even knowing her. Arizona had honor. If she agreed to sign on with La Femme she'd be a beneficial addition. "Hey, Bailey…Oh, hey, Tuck, is your mom there?...Can you wake her up?... Yeah, she is kinda scary isn't she?...Thanks." Calliope noticed Arizona staring at her. She looked away quickly as she snapped off her gloves. Callie watched her whisper to Teddy. "Hey, Bailey…I know you're "spending time" with Tuck, but we lost a girl… Heather – Izzie, what was her last name? – Brooks. Heather Brooks…Mousey? Really?...Oh, I'll tell her, yeah…Ok, Thanks…Yeah, my place…ok." Calliope hung up the phone.

She looked at Arizona who was staring at her, puzzled. "You didn't know her name?"

Calliope's eyebrows drew down. "Yeah, it's Heather."

"No, but you didn't know her full name?"

"It's in the ledger. I don't have every single person's name memorized. This is a big operation."

"But you make the decisions…"

"The major ones, yeah. I have department heads for a reason, though. I can't control this entire thing by myself." She gestures to the body on the table. "Heather was part of our Militia. Bailey hired her and Bailey knows her name. I'd never met her before."

Arizona frowned. "These people are willing to risk their lives for you and you don't even know their names."

Calliope crossed her arms. "What is your problem? Do you know the names of every police officer? Every fire fighter? Every soldier overseas? It's the same thing."

"You're not the president! You can't compare yourself to a world leader! You're a _Crime Lord._"

Calliope stalked toward her. "Hey, I don't know if you were listening to Teddy talk on the phone, but you're part of this now. You've put yourself in the middle of a mob war and I, Calliope Torres, am the one standing between you and them. This is my house. If you want to leave, you can, but you'd better find L'Homme and tell them you're not part of this situation. I don't know if they'd believe you though. You have spent an hour in my house, surrounded by my people. You have my blood on your hands."

Arizona's shoulders slumped. She looked defeated. "I'm sorry. I just – I grew up on Military bases. I've got a lot of heroes in my family. Losing patients always gets to me."

Calliope took a deep breath. "I understand. Really." She put her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I hate losing people, too."

The shutting of a door drew them out of their moment. Bailey walked in followed by Olivia and Rose, her two flunkies. Bailey stopped next to Calliope and watched as Olivia and Rose unfolded a body bag.

"You know, I liked Mousey. She was kinda weird if you know what I mean. But she was a hard worker. Had reflexes like a fox." Bailey shifted her weight to her right foot. "I am not looking forward to the body count this is going to bring. It took me forever to train just these girls."

Calliope clicked her tongue. "Yeah, we should start recruiting again." She sighed. "I'll tell Cristina to put word out to the shelters."

Arizona frowned. "Shelters?"

"Youth shelters and Orphanages. For homeless teens and Juvie kids. We recruit a lot of members from places like that."

Arizona's hands clenched into fists. "Are you fucking kidding me? You recruit children? For a mob war?"

Calliope turned to face her fully. "Arizona, these kids are going nowhere. They're broke and starving to death and living 12 to a room. We take the older ones, the ones about to get kicked out of the system and give them a way to live. We give them food and clothing and homes."

Arizona spoke through clenched teeth. "You're leading them like pigs to slaughter."

"I am taking children who would starve to death or kill themselves and giving them a chance at life and a cause to live for. Yes, some of them die, but if you compare annual death rates of teens and orphans 15 years ago to now, you'll find that we are saving lives. We don't always live in the middle of a war zone. There's just been a recent event that's lead to some turmoil. That isn't my fault."

Arizona glared at her for a moment shoving past her and leaving. The door slammed shut.

Bailey just looked at her silently, her eyebrows raised. "Yup. You sure got a way with the ladies."

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta: Scronkidile!**

* * *

It took an hour to wipe away the blood on the floor. Rose and Olivia had taken Heather's body. They'd give it a proper burial later. Calliope looked around her house and sighed. They really needed a different medical station. Her house just wasn't equipped for it. Did they still own the warehouse?

She turned to ask Addison if they had an empty warehouse or if they had could buy one when she realized Addison wasn't there.

"Hey, Teddy, where did Addie go?"

Teddy was sitting in an armchair, texting someone. She looked up from her phone and thought for a moment. "uh, I don't know. She probably bailed right after they brought in Mousey."

Callie nodded and pulled out her phone. "Yeah, probably. She hates blood. I'll text her – oh. She's almost back." Callie snapped her phone shut.

Bailey took a last look around the room before deciding it was sufficiently clean. She sat down hard on the couch. The door opened and Addison walked in carrying to full bags of groceries.

"Hey Guys! I bring food and the Greys."

Mer and Lexie came in behind her. They took seats on the couch next to Bailey as Addison put down the groceries in the kitchen. Calliope went to help her. As they unpacked and put away the food, the leaders in the living room started talking about recent events.

"I just can't get information fast enough. Apparently, Owen has emptied out L'Homme's armory. Cristina says they've even started trying to decode Webber's maps and find the other storage units scattered around Seattle."

Bailey crossed her arms. "Great. Just what we need." She looked at Calliope. "We don't have secret codes, do we?"

"Not unless you count Spanish as a secret code."

Addison held up a six-pack. "Beer, anyone?"

Two hours and three six-packs later, they'd come up with a plan. Bailey would recruit new women and train them. It'd be expedited training and they'd have to go hard, but at least they'd have greater forces. Meredith was going to infiltrate and bug L'Homme's leaders' houses. Mark's was easy, he had a constant parade of women in and out of his apartment and La Femme had people who would be more than willing to get into Mark's bed. Karev and Jackson lived together, but the young men weren't exactly the most responsible of people. Owen's home would be tricky. He'd definitely have high security all around his apartment building, but Mer was going to talk to Cristina about the best way to get inside. Derek's apartment was the most difficult. He lived in a house he'd built himself. None of them had been to it and they would need a copy of the blueprints before they could even think about formulating a plan.

April would put out a press release that warned Seattle of the fights. The police department already knew to keep out of their way, but they wouldn't be expecting a full out war. Honestly, though Calliope, who expects that? Lexie would study and draw up reports on the layout of L'Homme's troops. Addison had confirmed that they did in fact own a warehouse, if they needed to could buy more. Teddy was going to set up a medical center. They'd use their funds to get the best medical supplies they could. It would be a bit difficult because they weren't an actual practice, but La Femme had friends in high places. Calliope was going to try and talk some sort of sense into Derek. They needed ground rules or something; this mass chaos wasn't productive for anyone. They still needed to find out who the blonde was that killed Webber.

After everyone left, Addison and Callie started on the dishes.

"Who does she think she is?"

Addison looked at Callie, confused. "Who?"

"Arizona Robbins. What the fuck kind of name is that?" Callie dried the plate Addison handed her. "Who does the fuck she think she is?"

"Wait, isn't she Teddy's new roommate?"

"Yeah. She's so fucking high and mighty."

"Well, She _is_ a Marine."

Callie paused and looked at Addison. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm trying to help. Besides we don't have much luck with Army People."

Callie set the cup she was holding down. "That's true."

"Definitely true." She handed her another cup. "What did she say?"

"She just got really mad about how I didn't know Mousey's full name and how we recruited kids from homeless shelters." Callie slammed the cup down. "We fucking save those kids." She looked at Addison, annoyed and more than a little frustrated.

Addison was reaching for a plate when she felt Callie move in behind her. Callie pushed her hips into the sink. She grabbed Addison's hands and brought them up to hold onto the counter. Reaching her arms around Addison, she slowly pushed her shirt up, trailing her hands up Addison's stomach, nipping slightly at the back of her neck.

"Really? Now?"

"Right now."

Callie pushed her hands up under Addison's bra, squeezing lightly. She heard her sigh and smiled. Who needed blondes?

"Take your shirt off. And your bra."

Addison quickly yanked them off and threw them on the floor. "Bossy. I like it."

"You'd better."

Callie yanked her around and crushed their lips together. She dug her fingers into Addison's side and felt Addison's hands knot in her hair. She pushed her tongue into her mouth as she started undoing her pants. She pushed them down and Addison hurriedly kicked them off. They laughed as the awkwardly tried to keep their mouths together.

"Ugh, why are we doing this standing?"

Callie shoved her thigh against Addison's core and grinned when she gasped.

"That's why."

She kissed her again as she bucked against her thigh. Addison ripped her mouth away. "Clothes," she panted, "Take off your clothes."

Callie stepped back and stripped quickly, dropping to her knees in front of Addison. Addison dragged her back up.

"Oh no. We're obviously helping you get over something; you stand, I kneel." Addison turned them around and pushed Callie against the sink, kissing her roughly. She scrapped her nails down Callie's sides leaving red scratches. Callie squeezed her eyes shut and thrust her hips forward. Addison didn't tease. She pushed two fingers into Callie, grasping her breast tightly with her other hand. She watched as Callie gritted her teeth together and threw her head back, gasping.

"fuck, more, Addie, please."

Addison dropped down in front of her, pushing her legs apart. She added a third finger as she sucked on her clit. A loud moan ripped from Callie's throat and she ground down on Addison's face. A few moments later, Callie clenched around her fingers. She slid down to the floor and Addison leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Better?"

Callie blinked slowly and met her eyes. She pushed her back and straddled her hips. "Almost."

Several Hours later, Callie woke up to someone pounding on the front door. Angry, she stalks through the living room and yanks it open. Arizona is on the other side, a fist raised to knock again and her eyes looking at…Not Callie's face?

Callie looked down at herself and realized she was still naked. They'd just fallen asleep in the kitchen, what time was it? Callie remembered that she was just standing in front of Arizona who seemed to be frozen. She quickly slammed the door shut. Wait. She opened it again to see Arizona now bright red and trying very hard to maintain eye contact.

"Uh. What, uh, what are you doing here?"

Arizona's eyes flicked over Callie's body before settling somewhere on the ceiling. "Can you put clothing on? Or even just a towel? It's just," Her eyes flew to Callie's chest and away again, "It's just kind of distracting."

Callie let go of the door and covered her chest. "Yeah, uh, sorry, yeah. Come in. Just sit anywhere." She turned towards her bedroom. She had one hand on the door when she remembered. "and um, don't go in the kitchen."

Callie closed the door to her bedroom and leaned against it for a second. Fuck. What the fuck? As she dug through her dresser she tried to figure out what Arizona was doing here. Was she here to apologize? She yanked a shirt over her head. Or had she used the evening to come up with more insults? Tying her pajama pants, Callie glanced at the clock, it was 2 am. This had better be good.

Callie opened her bedroom door before remembering Addison. She grabbed a pillow of her bed and a blanket. She walked back into the living room and saw that Arizona was standing in the middle, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers. She looked nervous, but had regained some of the determination that came with banging on a mob boss' door at 2 am.

She walked past her into the kitchen and draped the blanket over Addison who was sprawled out on her stomach. As she lifted her head to slide the pillow under, she heard Arizona speak from the living room.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you guys."

Callie stood up. "No, we were just sleeping. I guess we never made it to the bedroom."

Arizona nodded as Callie walked into the living room. "I've been there." She gestured toward Addison. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," She put her hands on her hips. "She's my best friend. We just sleep together."

Arizona nodded again before shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. "I get that."

Callie noticed then what Arizona was wearing. She was wearing a sexy, silk top, but the most hideously pink sweat pants. She had her Seattle Grace Mercy West wind blazer on and her hair in braids. She looked very small for someone that seemed so tough.

"Ok. So I know I stomped out of here, but I have a couple more things to say and you're going to listen." Calliope opened her mouth only to be stopped by a finger being shoved into her face. "No, no! I don't care if you have more power here than the president, but I am going to speak and you are going to listen." When she was sure Calliope was listening, she put her hands back in her pockets. "Ok, here's the thing. I don't like that you risk the lives of children – Calliope! I am talking!" Calliope shut her mouth. "_However_, I do appreciate that you help them get out of the system and carry on. I don't like the whole mob war thing, I think it's stupid, but here's the thing. Teddy's your only medic. I know that it was fine during peace time, but it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better and the fact that you don't have enough doctors makes me want to cry."

She paused for a moment. Several moments. Calliope just looked at her and waited. And waited. "Arizona? Are you done?"

Arizona's eyes snapped up to her face. "No! I want to be a medic. For you. For La Femme, I mean." She took a deep breath. "I want to help."

Calliope looked at her seriously for a moment, sizing her up. Showing up with Teddy's bag was pretty brave. Showing up at a mob boss' home after having yelled at said mob boss was really brave. She did work in a hospital, which could help them. Teddy would love an easier way to get medicine and medical supplies.

"Alright, but no more yelling at me."

Arizona laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can't promise that. I'll try though."

Calliope reached out a hand. As Arizona shook it, she grinned. "Ok, now get out of my house. It's way too early to be talking about work."

Arizona dropped her hand and nodded. "I completely understand."

"Alright," Calliope opened the door for her, "We'll have a dinner tomorrow night to introduce you to everyone. Teddy will let you know the details."

"Sure thing, thanks!" She walked through the door before turning back. "Enjoy some sex with your busty redhead."

Callie chuckled and shut the door. She turned back to the kitchen where Addison was standing naked opening a bottle of wine.

"I like her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Thanks to my wonderful beta, Scronkidile!**

* * *

The next evening Calliope and Addison walked into Canlis. They were immediately led to La Femme's usual table. Nearly everyone was already there; the only ones missing were Arizona and Cristina. Cristina was still running about, but she should be joining them before dinner was over. As they neared the table, Calliope noticed that no one was wearing dresses. During peace time, no one had to worry about mobility or the need to fight, but now…well, it was good to see that everyone still fit into their suits.

As Calliope and Addison took their seats, she looked at Teddy. "Where's your oh-so-charming roommate?"

"Very funny," Teddy glanced over her head, "Here she is."

Calliope turned around in her chair. Arizona was walking toward them in a dark blue dress that was tight at her waist and flowed down to her hips. Her hair was slightly curled down her back and her heels made her legs look perfect. Addison leaned over to whisper in Callie's ear.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Calliope turned around quickly, embarrassed at having been caught staring. She looked over her shoulder again. Arizona was only a couple tables away when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. A pretty, brunette woman leaned in closely to whisper in her ear. Callie watched as Arizona's eyes darkened and she turned fully to look at the woman. She smiled at her, her dimples popping out and she pulled a card out of her purse. She quickly scrawled something on the back and gave the woman a wink.

Callie realized Arizona had started heading toward them again and quickly turned back to the table. Addison was looking at her, a sly smile on her face and one eyebrow raised. Callie just gritted her teeth and shook her head as Arizona took the seat beside her.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, I told Teddy I'd take my own car and then got hopelessly lost." She smiled at everyone around the table before looking back at Calliope. "So, are you going to introduce me?"

Calliope looked across the table at Bailey, nodding.

"Well, I'm Miranda Bailey, call me Bailey. I'm in charge of the Militia; you need a gun, you come to me." Arizona looked around the room nervously.

"Can you just talk about guns in public?"

Everyone laughed. Calliope but her hand on Arizona's arm. "We can do whatever we want. We basically own the south side of Seattle." Arizona looked at her for a moment before looking down at her hand. Callie quickly snatched it back.

"That's convenient! I was wondering how you managed to stay out of trouble."

Meredith smiled at her. "Well, we have a lot of blackmail on a lot of people." She reached across the table and shook Arizona's hand. "I'm Meredith Grey, head of Technology, and this is my sister, Lexie Grey, she keeps the records and does research." Lexie smiled and waved.

"I'm April Kepner, publicity."

"Well, I know who you are! At least, I've seen your face before."

Kepner grinned, pleased that Arizona knew her. She looked over at Lexie, her eyebrows raised. Lexie just rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll of bread from the center of the table. "You shouldn't encourage her."

"Hey! I do a lot for La Femme!"

Calliope raised her hand. "Ladies, Ladies, you're both useful. Calm down."

Everyone chuckled.

"I'm Addison," All eyes turned toward her, "I'm the busty redhead."

Arizona blushed. "Uh, hi." She looked at Callie who was bright red and focusing on her silverware. She looked at Addison. "What do you do?"

Addison grinned. "The real question is: what don't I do?"

"Addison!" Callie stared at her and shook her head. "Behave."

Kepner looked between Arizona, Addison, and Callie. "I feel like I'm missing something." She looked at Lexie.

"I think it's a lesbian thing."

Teddy finally spoke up. "Oh, it's definitely a lesbian thing." Arizona looked at Teddy disbelievingly. "What, were you keeping it a secret?" Teddy glanced at Addison quickly, "I mean, you did pick up a chick on your way over here. It wasn't exactly subtle. Oh, don't give me that look! Be proud you're a chick magnet!"

"Yeah," Bailey chimed in, "an actual one, not like Calliope over there pretends to be."

Callie looked at her in shock. "Bailey! I'm a total chick magnet!"

Mer laughed. "I don't know about that, you haven't brought anyone home in a few years."

Everyone laughed as Callie sputtered. "Well, I have Addison!"

"Oh no! Don't hide behind me! I used to have sleepovers with Teddy twice a week because you needed the apartment to yourself." She and Teddy clasped hands across the table. "I miss you! Callie doesn't have an Xbox and she only drinks wine. I miss Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays."

Teddy sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry your roommate slash lesbian lover has lost her touch. We can still have sleepovers. My roommate is very vocal in bed and I need some sleep."

Arizona punched Teddy in the arm. "Really, Teddy? Really?"

Teddy and Addison just nodded sadly. Then Addison spoke up. "We should hook them up. My roommate slash lesbian needs some real lesbian action and your roommate slash lesbian is handing out some real lesbian action. We bring back Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays and they get real lesbian sex. It's a win-win."

Teddy opened her mouth to speak, but was thwarted by the waitress.

"Do you need more time?"

Callie turned to her quickly. "No! God no! We needed less time."

As the table gave to waitress their orders, Callie met Arizona's eyes. Arizona smiled at her, her dimples showing. As they looked at each other, Callie started to wonder if she _should_ let Addison bring back Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays (although, what the fuck, Addie?). Addison shook Calliope's shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Tuck?" Calliope looked towards the door, sure enough, there stood Cristina and Tuck.

"Yang – What the hell is my son doing here?" Bailey had stood up. Cristina put Tuck down in front of her. "Hi, baby, I'm glad you're here, but aren't you supposed to be with grandpa? Mama's out with friends."

"I didn't want to be with Grandpa. He's mean!"

Bailey looked up at Yang, "and how exactly did you come to be in possession of my son?"

"Your father was outside with him. I figured it would be better if he didn't come in and see who you were sharing a table with." She crossed her arms. "Besides, he knows me. I'm the math teacher at the high school you teach at, remember?"

Bailey huffed. "Right. Fine then." She sat down and pulled Tuck onto her lap. "You can share my dinner."

Calliope smiled at Tuck awkwardly. Bailey was the only one with a child. Cristina didn't believe in them. Addison was desperately single. Teddy had mentioned once that she and Owen had talked about kids, but Calliope didn't know if she still wanted them. Mer was too busy taking care of Lexie who was too young to be thinking about children. The same goes for Kepner. Calliope thought about her own ideas about children. She had always planned on them, but after what happened -

"So, are any of you married?" Arizona smiled around the table. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and eventually all eyes settled on Calliope.

Callie shifted her silverware around. "Uh, no. No one is."

"Is it the mob thing? I get how that can be off-putting." She smiled kindly.

Callie looked up at her. "I, uh, I was married. 15 years ago." She looked at Addison who nodded gently. "I was married to a man named George O'Malley." She saw Arizona's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"A man?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm bisexual. Although, I didn't find that out until a few years after George." She looked at Arizona and tried to gauge her reaction. She seemed a little surprised, but ok. "Anyway, um, George died. He was shot by a man named The Sergeant." At that everyone at the table shifted; Arizona was confused by the sudden tension. "He was…an army man. He served under Owen, Owen Hunt, in Afghanistan and when he came back he was a mercenary. But yeah. He shot and killed George. So, Yeah, I'm single."

Arizona covered Callie's hand with her own. "Has there been no one since George?" She smiled at Addison. "Besides our resident busty redhead?"

Addison laughed. "Well there was Erica."

Callie's head dropped back as everyone at the tabled laughed.

Cristina spoke up. "Oh man, I forgot about Erica! She wrecked you!"

Mer laughed loudly. "I see leaves! I love leaves! And then she leaves!"

Callie glared at her. "I hate you."

Teddy waved her hand to get attention. "'I hate women!'" She impersonated Callie. "'Demons! All of you! Why is this an all-female mafia? Where are the men?!' Oh, how the times have changed."

The entire table was cackling as the waitress gave everyone their food.

Addison took Callie's hand and held it up to her cheek. ""Addison! Please! Let me use you! I need a woman's touch, but they're all untrustworthy, heathens!'"

"That's rich coming from the two divorced women at this table!" Callie's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Addison dropped her hand and sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Arizona was looking back and forth from Callie to Addison to Teddy, unsure how to react. Everyone else at the table was very pointedly looking at their food and not at the three women.

Teddy spoke first. "I was engaged to Owen Hunt, not married, seven years ago. We served overseas. I didn't know the Sergeant, though, I was his replacement. Uh, when we came back to America and moved to Seattle, I was working at Seattle Grace and Owen was trying to find a job somewhere and one night I was home with my best friend, Beth, and Owen came in drunk and…beat us. He sent us to the ER. I survived, but Beth didn't. That's when I came found out that Owen had joined L'Homme. I kept asking around about La Femme until Cristina came and found me and I signed up."

Arizona put her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."

Teddy smiled at her, tears in her eyes. "It's fine."

Cristina cleared her throat. "My grudge is with Owen Hunt, too. I went to Dartmouth with Mer, but my family lives in Beverly Hills. My father was the head of the mafia there and he came up to Seattle to talk to The Chief about allying or something. Owen didn't trust him and had him killed." Cristina gritted her teeth. "I don't even know why. It doesn't make any sense. Anyway, when Mer came back to Seattle after Ellis died, I came with her and signed up. Hunt is going to die one day and it is going to be by my hand."

Arizona squeezed Teddy's arm lightly before starting to eat again. The table was quiet for a moment before Addison started speaking.

"I was married to Derek for 11 years. We didn't have children. I…can't have children."

Callie's head snapped up to look at her. She hadn't known that.

"You've never told me that."

Addison looked at her, her eyes watering. "Of course not. I was already so upset about you that I couldn't make you upset about me. Besides, I've known for years. It's one of the problems Derek has always had with me." She quickly wiped her eyes. "Derek hated that I couldn't have children, but he tossed me out because I…I slept with his best friend, Mark. I, um, Derek was gone a lot on mafia business and I just…I got so lonely and Mark was always really good to me." She took a sip of water, her hand shaking. "I, uh, I think I loved Mark. I didn't love Derek at any rate. We were college sweethearts and 11 years later that just wasn't enough. I know cheating is never justified, but I almost don't regret it." She smiled at Callie. "I don't regret you anyway."

"That is just too touching."

Calliope's head whipped up to see Derek standing a few feet from their table. The sound of scrapping chairs filled the restaurant as La Femme stood up. Derek, Mark, Owen, and Karev stood there just looking at them.

Calliope just looked at them. "What do you want?"

Derek smiled. "Can't two opposing Mafias just eat at the same restaurant?" He looked at Arizona. "I see you have a new member."

Arizona glared at him.

Derek took a step toward their table. "I just wanted to chat."

"So, Chat."

"Calliope, do you really want to have a meeting in public?"

"I really do. You're less like to act out if we're surrounded by civilians with camera phones."

Derek laughed. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I only came to ask you to stop killing off my men. I know we're at war, but there's no need to just shoot us down."

"Bullshit." Everyone looked at Bailey. "We're on the defensive. If our girls are killing your boys, it's because they've attacked us first."

Derek frowned and looked at Owen. Calliope realized that Derek probably didn't know that Owen was ordering attacks on their outposts and soldiers. Calliope looked at Bailey who was already looking at Cristina who was typing on her phone. They could use this. Calliope looked at Derek again and saw that he and Owen were whispering back and forth. That was interesting; it seemed there was dissent among L'Homme.

Mark walked up to Addison. "Hey." Addison just looked at him, determined not to show emotion. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mark, really."

Mark just nodded, awkwardly fiddling with his tie. "Yeah, I, uh, just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to check on you."

Addison crossed her arms and glanced at Calliope to see if she was watching. Calliope was completely focused on Derek and Owen's conversation. "I'm fine, Mark, really, I am. I…I almost kind of miss you sometimes."

Mark smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I almost kind of miss you sometimes, too."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"You know, we could get out of here and –"

"God, Mark!" Addison punched him in the arm. "You're the worst!"

"Sloan, leave the girl alone." Alex Karev had appeared at Mark's side. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Sorry, Addison, Dude's a pig."

Addison just nodded, trying not to smile. She noticed Calliope looking at her, frowning slightly. Walking over to her, she dropped her arms down. "Don't worry, he's just being Sloan."

Calliope just looked at her, raising her eyebrows slightly. "I'm sure."

"Hey! I said stop!" All eyes snapped to April who was trying to free herself from Jackson's grip. He didn't let go of her until he noticed Calliope walking towards him. He backed away with his hands raised.

"Hey, I was just messing around."

Calliope turned to Derek. "I'm going to have to ask you and your men to leave." She crossed her arms. "This is why I think so little of you."

Derek turned red and glared at Calliope. "You seem to think you have all the power in this situation, Calliope, but you seem to forget that my men carry guns, too."

"Is that a threat? You're on our side of Seattle, Shepherd. I can guarantee that my girls are far more loyal to me than your men are to you. Bailey and I may fight, but I have no doubt she has my back. You, however, you don't even fucking know what Hunt is doing."

At this Derek took a step forward and pulled his gun on Calliope, who didn't even flinch. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Do you think dying scares me?" She just looked at him. "I've been dead for years."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks as Always to my wonderful beta, Scronkidile**

* * *

Derek hesitated for a moment, not sure how to take that. Finally, though, his rage at his embarrassment overcame his confusion. He shot her in the chest.

Everyone in the restaurant screamed. Arizona and Teddy immediately ran over to her side as Medusa and Bailey chased after L'Homme.

"Oh God. Calliope! Can you hear me?" Arizona leaned over her face as she tied up her hair. Teddy was already taking her jacket off and unbuttoning her shirt. "Calliope, I need you to look at me."

"It missed everything vital. We just need to stop the bleeding." Teddy reached under the table and pulled out her bag. "I figured something might go wrong and I'm all out of innocent roommates to call."

Arizona laughed and put her hand on Calliope's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open before slamming shut.

"Fuck. He shot me."

"Yeah, what a douchebag."

Calliope started to laugh before cringing. "I think I might –" She passed out.

* * *

When Callie opened her eyes she had no idea where she was or why her stomach hurt so fucking much. She turned her head to the side and her nose bumped into something. Tilting her head back she saw that she was in bed and that Arizona had fallen asleep sitting against the headboard. She'd bumped her nose into her thigh.

She just looked at Arizona for a moment. Who was she? How had she ended up here? She watched her eyes flutter as she dreamed, her chest rising and falling evenly. She really was beautiful.

Arizona's eyes fluttered open and Callie turned bright red when Arizona noticed her staring.

"Hey, How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"That is to be expected. You were shot." She leaned down and reached for Callie's shirt.

Callie swatted her hands away. "Hey, whoa! What are you doing?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Checking your wound."

Callie turned red again. "Right," she moved her hands out of the way, "That makes sense, sorry."

Arizona pulled her shirt up and checked out the incision site. Suddenly, she frowned and scooted down the bed. Lying on her stomach, head just above Callie's stomach she traced another scar. It ran horizontally just above her underwear. It looked like –

"Did you have a C-Section?"

Callie froze. She'd forgotten that there was a scar; She'd just gotten so used to it. "Yeah. It was a long time ago."

Arizona frowned and traced it again. "It's really jagged. They did a terrible job. Who was your doctor? I'd really like to have a word with them." She looked up when Callie didn't respond. She gasped when she saw that Callie was crying.

"It was Addison. When The Sergeant killed George he shot me, too. I was 6 months pregnant. I, uh, I went into shock and Addison was the only one around. She dragged me inside, we were on the porch. God, she was so brave. She…" Callie took a deep steadying breath, " She had to use a kitchen knife. She looked up how to do a C-Section online and did it. Sofia didn't make it."

Arizona just looked at Callie for a moment, tears in her eyes. This incredible woman had been through so much and still stood so strong. Her earlier statement made sense now. Losing her husband and her daughter in an hour would make anyone feel dead. She remembered how losing Tim had felt. She can't image how losing two people would feel.

"I'm surprised you don't hate Addison."

Callie's eyebrows drew down and she looked at Arizona. "Why would I hate Addison?"

"She killed Sofia." Arizona started when Calliope's hand suddenly grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip.

"No." She stared at Arizona, "Addison saved my life. The Sergeant killed Sofia. The Sergeant killed my husband and my Daughter. Addison saved my life. She kept me alive that day and she's kept me alive every day since. Do not blame her for anything."

"Well, I do blame her for cheating on Derek."

Calliope's grip on Arizona's wrist tightened painfully. "You are in no position to judge anyone, Arizona. You don't know what any one of us has been through. You may know the stories now, but you weren't there. You cannot judge unless you were there. You have never been in the line of fire. You have never been torn apart. This house is a safe zone and everyone is welcome without judgment."

Arizona looked at her for a moment before nodding. Callie released her grip on Arizona's arm. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You're new."

They lay in silence. Callie on her back staring at the ceiling. Arizona on her stomach staring at the bed. They stayed there until they heard the front door open, Cristina and Meredith's laughter floating through the house. The laughter stopped as someone shushed them and a soft voice got closer. The door to Callie's bedroom opened and Addison poked her head in. Seeing that they were awake she opened the door fully.

"Hey, How are you feeling?"

"You know, being shot really sucks. I thought the first time might have been a fluke, but the second bullet confirmed to for me."

Everyone laughed. Cristina jumped on the bed, sitting cross legged by Callie's bed. "So, how does it feel being bed ridden? I can't even imagine. Just lying here. Nothing to do. Nowhere to go. For days."

"Cristina." Meredith came to stand next to the bed. "there's no need to rub it in her face. I mean, I'd hate it. Needing help to go to the bathroom. Having to be fed. Wait! Can you even eat?"

Callie just laughed weakly. "Very funny, guys, thanks."

Teddy looked at Arizona. "Thanks for staying with her. We brought food and extra supplies. I can take over her care."

Arizona looked disappointed, but slide off the bed. "Yeah, sure."

Addison noticed that Callie looked a bit disappointed, too. "Actually," everyone looked towards her. "Why doesn't Arizona stay? Come on, Teddy, we can have a whole week of Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays."

Teddy looked back at Arizona who was trying not to look excited. "Yeah, sure. We'll be checking in periodically, though, so try not to rip her stitches with all that hot, lesbian sex."

Both Callie and Arizona turned bright red. "Teddy!"

Teddy and Addison laughed as the left the room. Cristina and Mer followed, waving as they shut the door behind them. The silence in the room was deafening as Callie and Arizona both tried not to look at each other. Finally, Callie looked at Arizona.

"Um, actually, I am kind of hungry." She smiled slightly, "We never got to finish dinner."

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, I'll go see what they brought." She opened the door and walked to the living room.

Callie stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Of course Addie was playing Matchmaker and of course Teddy was helping. They meddled too much for their own good. At least she would get to spend more time with Arizona. Although, she didn't know if Arizona would want to spend time with her. I mean, she had just gotten all mob-boss-intense on her and that sometimes (always) freaked women out. I mean, Erica left because Callie always put her work first. But Arizona was in the mob, too, so she would understand. There was always the chance she wouldn't though. What if she fell in love with Arizona and Arizona didn't love her back? What if something happened to one of them? What if –

"Whoa. Slow down, tiger!"

Callie turned her head and realized Arizona was in the doorway. "What?"

Arizona shrugged. "I don't know, but it looked like you were freaking out."

She laughed nervously. "What? No! I wasn't freaking out!"

Arizona just smiled and tilted her head. "ok…sure. Anyway," she lifted the two bowls of soup in her hand. "They brought a lot of microwaveable food, which is great because I can't cook for shit." Callie smiled. "So, Chicken Noodle or Chicken Broth?"

"Broth." Callie tried to sit up and gasped as pain seared through her.

"Whoa! Calliope!" Arizona put the soup down on her nightstand before gently helping Callie up. "I'm supposed to help you move around. You're still weak."

Callie leaned back against the head board. "Sorry, I almost forgot."

Arizona smiled at her, her dimples popping out. "It's ok. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." She climbed onto the bed and sat next to Callie.

As they ate, they both kept sneaking looks at each other. Callie realized something.

"You know, you can call me Callie." Arizona looked at her. "I mean, I'm only Calliope during Mob Time. I'm Callie if you're my friend."

"Am I your friend?"

Callie panicked for a moment. Had she read it wrong? Was Arizona only here out of obligation. Did she not want to be friends?

"Whoa, Calliope, calm down! I was just joking!" Arizona was smiling at Callie, who calmed down again and smiled back. "Of course we're friends! Do you always freak out like this?"

Callie shrugged. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Nope." She giggled.

Callie smiled back before realizing that Arizona had called her Calliope again. "Really, though, call me Callie."

Arizona shook her head. "No way, I like Calliope much better. It's all official."

Callie grimaced. "I know, that's why I hate it."

"Well, too bad! I'm going to keep calling you that."

They smiled at each other and kept eating. When they finished, they looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before laughing.

"This shouldn't be so weird."

"It's just that usually when I'm in a girl's bedroom she hasn't just been shot and we aren't really talking…"

Callie grinned. "I totally get that. You really are a lady killer, aren't you?"

"It's not _that_ bad." She thought for a moment and then sighed. "I guess it is that bad, I have slept with a lot of women. I can't help it! I like sex!"

Callie laughed. "There's nothing wrong with that! I wish I could pull as much as you seem, too."

"Well, you do have Addison."

"Yeah, but Addison wishes I had a penis. I mean, she plays along and she enjoys it, but it's not really what she wants."

Arizona looked thoughtful. "What does she want?"

"Mark Sloan." Callie leaned her head against the back of the bed and sighed. "Whatever she says, she was in love with him. I think she was more upset about the fact that he didn't come after her than she was about Derek kicking her out in the first place."

"What do you want, Calliope?"

"What?" Callie looked at her.

"What do you want," She tilted her head and looked at Callie seriously, "If you weren't a mob boss, what would you be? What kind of life would you have?"

Callie thought for a moment. "Well, I'd have a big house. Like huge. I'd have a dog. Maybe 3 Dogs. Big fluffy ones that climb on your lap and sleep in bed with you. ..I'd want kids. A lot of kids. Like 10 kids. All kinds of kids. I'd want a big pool with one of those stone fountain things and I'd tan all time." She thought again. "I think I'd be a doctor or a lawyer. Someone who made a real difference and saved lives. Maybe I'd be a social worker. An actual one who cares. I'd help kids get real jobs and lives so they wouldn't join mobs and gangs." She looked at Arizona who was staring at her thoughtfully. She looked…conflicted. "What's wrong? Is that a stupid dream?"

Arizona shook her head quickly. "No, It's a great dream. I really like your dream."

"Well, what's yours? Did you always want to be a doctor?"

Arizona shook her head again. "No, I didn't. I wanted to be a teacher. I was going to teach underprivileged kids science. My brother died my senior year of College, so I went to Med School and became a doctor. I couldn't save my brother, but I could save other kids' brothers."

Callie smiled softly. "That's really noble."

"No, it's not. It's just right."

They sat in silence for a moment before Arizona took a deep breath and clapped her hands, startling Callie. "Okay! What do you want to do now?"

Callie thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, we have to do something without moving, so that rules out…everything."

Arizona laughed. "You have a tv, right there!" She gestured to the wall opposite the bed. "We could watch that."

"There's no cable; I only have movies."

"You don't have cable?"

"No. I mean, I get all my news from the group and I watch my trashy reality shows in the living room with Addison."

Arizona smiled. "I can totally see you and Addison crying over the bachelor."

"Bachlorette. Also, all of the real housewives."

"Of course. Tell me, Calliope," Arizona put her hand lightly on Callie's thigh, leaning closer, "Is it hard to keep up with the Kardashians?"

"Shut up!" Callie punched her arm, chuckling when Arizona clutched it, pretending to be hurt.

"Ugh! I've been wounded! Assault!"

Callie laughed, before cringing. "Okay, no laughing."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"Some nurse you are! Forgetting about my wound."

Arizona leaned close again, fluttering her lashes. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Callie flushed slightly as she thought about Arizona kissing anywhere around her belt line. "uh. Wha- Why don't you just pick a movie?"

Arizona grinned, her dimples momentarily distracting Callie.

"Sure! Do you have 'The Blob'?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my wonderful Betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf!**

* * *

A week later, the door to Callie's living room opened, the leaders of La Femme entering, talking amongst themselves. All talking stopped, an uncomfortable silence growing, only broken by the salsa music playing in the background. Addison and Teddy grinned as they took in the picture.

Callie and Arizona were in their underwear, hands together in a ball room pose. _Dancing with the Stars_ played on mute on the tv and a discarded game of strip poker lay on the coffee table. Callie's bandage had been decorated with a mixture of bones and butterflies. Arizona's hair had been dyed temporarily pink and Callie had whiskers drawn on her face.

Addison and Teddy high-fived.

"We fucking called it!"

"Yeah we did!"

Callie stepped away from Arizona, her menacing glare made ineffective by the whiskers. "You guys suck." She walked into the bedroom, turning off the music as she passed.

Arizona smiled at the group. "Hey!"

Cristina crossed her arms. "Wow, I'm starting to like you, New Girl. How did you get her to agree to the whiskers?"

Arizona shrugged. "What do you mean? I just asked."

Addison and Teddy exchanged looks. Their plan was working better than expected. Addison smiled at Arizona. "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll have our meeting?"

"Sure." She looked around the room trying to find her clothing. "Uh –"

"Here." Callie walked back into the living in her pajamas and handed Arizona a pair. "You can borrow some."

"Thanks, Calliope!" She brushed past her into the bedroom.

Callie looked back at the group. Bailey looked slightly annoyed as usual. Lexie and April were blushing slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the glimpse into her personal life. Meredith and Cristina seemed unsurprised and Addison and Teddy…well.

"'I'll be checking in periodically?' It's been a week."

They grinned. Addison held her hands up. "In our defense, we were drunk the first 3 days and then figured you two could just," She waved her hands vaguely.

"Bond." Teddy supplied.

"Yeah! You guys could bond! We were only helping our poor, single lesbian friends."

Callie narrowed her eyes, looking at them appraisingly. "You went out! You picked up men, didn't you!?"

Teddy had the decency to look embarrassed, but Addison just smirked. "Yup. Yes, we did. I took a nice accountant south of the border and Teddy had an honest-to-god date."

"You did?!" Arizona ran through the living room and hugged Teddy. She stepped back and put a hand on her chest, the perfect image of sincerity. "I am _so_ proud of you. You _really_ needed that."

Teddy shoved her back. "Shut up!"

Bailey cleared her throat. "As…touching as all of this is, we do need to have a meeting. Calliope, a lot has changed in the week you've been…resting."

Calliope blushed and nodded. "Yeah, right, ok. Let's sit down."

The group moved further into the room, pushing things out of the way and clearing space. When they'd all sat down, Calliope clapped her hands. "Alright, Crew, bring me up to speed."

Lexie started. "So L'Homme has started an all out war. Shooting in the streets, attacking our outposts, everything."

"They've come on strong recently, but I don't think Derek has any control." Cristina leaned forward. "Owen has pretty much taken over. He's in charge of the guns and the men and there has been no word from Derek on anything."

Meredith nodded. "Exactly, so far it's just been Owen's attacks. Sloan has been seen talking with politicians, but we haven't been able to get any intel on that."

Teddy spoke up. "I've been doing pretty well on the medical side, but, Arizona, is there any way we can get supplies from Seattle Grace?"

Arizona nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can pack a kit. Text me a list and I'll see what I can do."

Calliope looked at Addison. "How are we on funds?"

"We're fine. We've got money coming out of our ass, don't even worry."

"Great! That's nice. We should buy lunch."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone left. Calliope was worried about how tame this fight was. I mean, yes, shootings in the streets and attacks are terrible, but what did Derek want? All of this seemed pretty pointless. There were no demands, there was nobody moving into their territory. It was just pointless killing.

Before Calliope could get further with that train of thought, she noticed that Arizona had changed back into normal clothes. She was carrying her bag.

"Hey, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, Teddy needs help at the medical warehouse." She smiled, wryly. "I did sign on to be a doctor and I haven't been doing much doctoring."

Callie blushed as she thought about how much time they'd spent just hanging out while her wound healed. It was getting intense out there and here she was, hogging the doctor. "I guess you did." She laughed nervously. "Ok, well, I'll see you later then. Or tomorrow. Or whenever you're free next, it's totally fine if that's not for a while. Not that I don't want to see you or-"

"Calliope." Arizona placed a hand on her arm. "I'll see you later."

Callie smiled. "Great. Cool."

Arizona paused for a moment before kissing Callie on the cheek. She smiled, her dimples showing. "I'll see you later." She looked at her for another second, then turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Callie stood staring at the door for a second before reaching her hand up to her cheek. When she looked at her hand there were black smudges from the whiskers, but all she could think about was the fact that Arizona Robbins had kissed her. I mean, on the cheek, but still -

"Wow, I almost wish you looked like that after I kissed you."

Callie jumped and looked around. Addison was sitting on the kitchen counter, smiling softly. Callie hadn't realized that Addison had stayed. It made sense, Addison lived with her, but she hadn't even thought about her.

"I mean, I'm not jealous or anything, but it's kind of a blow to my ego."

Callie smiled and walked over to her. Leaning against the counter, she smiled up at Addison. "You are jealous, you can admit it."

Addison just shrugged. "I mean, I had you all to myself for thirteen years and suddenly some blonde girl is getting your attention. It's not really a thing, I love you like a weirdly incestuous sister, but yeah, I don't know."

Callie put her hand on Addison's thigh. "I love you, too, Addie, and it is weird to want to spend time with someone else, but I've always known that you loved Mark more."

Addison's head whipped down. "What? No I don't!"

"Addie, please. We've slept in the same bed almost every night since we met; I've heard you crying yourself to sleep. It's ok to love him."

Addison closed her eyes as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Cal, I don't want to."

Callie gently pulled her down from the counter and hugged her. "I know, of course I know. It's ok. Maybe one day something will happen and you can be together again."

Addison laughed wetly and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I think that would take a murder or two."

A loud banging sounded from the front door. Calliope immediately ran over, pressing a hand to her bandage, and pulled it open. Mark Sloan stood on the other side, sweaty and panting.

"Owen is going to attack your hospital warehouse. He's on his way with the guns."

* * *

Arizona dropped her bag on the warehouse floor and sighed. There were only 3 empty beds out of the 10 that surrounded the room. Teddy must have been working hard to take care of these girls while Arizona lounged around and flirted with Calliope. She felt really bad, but at least she had been able to provide a way for Teddy to get real medicine.

Teddy slung an arm around her shoulder. "Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy Death."

"What?"

"Well, the actual hospital is Seattle Grace Mercy West, which you know because you work there, but this is the knock off hospital, Mercy Death."

Arizona looked over at Teddy, frowning. "Isn't that kind of morbid? I mean, do people die a lot here?"

Teddy just shrugged and removed her arm. "Not really. There's just a lot of gunshot wounds and car accidents and things. It's more about the bad luck than actual death." She shook her head. "Anyway, grab that bag and follow me!"

Arizona grunted as she picked the bag back up; Who knew illegal medical supplies were so heavy? She approached the cart that held the other supplies and opened her bag. As she set everything out, she glanced at Teddy making the rounds. This was a pretty decent operation, considering the fact that it had only been a week and a half since the war had started. She looked away as Teddy headed back toward her.

"So," Teddy leaned against the wall next to Arizona, "How goes it with _Calliope?_"

Arizona smiled, before clearing her throat and shaking her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We're friendly. Friends, we're friends."

Teddy reached out and tugged on Arizona's pink hair. "You died your hair."

"It's temporary! And it was just for fun."

"Uh huh. What kind of fun?" She leaned close and squinted her eyes. "Sexy fun?"

"Teddy!" Arizona turned bright red and looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. "She's injured!"

"But if she wasn't injured, then it'd be sexy fun?"

Arizona couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face. She just shook her head, smiling widely. "I'm not going to say yes, but…probably." Teddy laughed. "Just probably! I don't know! She's really great, but she is kind of my boss."

Teddy just raised her eyebrows. "Oh please, you guys have it so bad for each other! I've got 50 dollars on you two hooking up within the week, so get that done, please!"

Arizona laughed, fiddling with the medical supplies in front of her. "Speaking of getting things done…I hear you've got yourself a man."

Teddy froze, a blush creeping up her neck. "uh, I mean, he's not- we're not-"

"Calm down, Teddy, I'm kidding! Really, though, tell me about him."

Teddy smiled. "Well, his name is Henry. He's a baseball player."

"A baseball player? I'll bet he's hot!"

Teddy nodded. "So hot! And he's really nice, too. He's smart and he respects me, but we totally had sex on the first date."

Arizona paused. "_First_ date? How long have you known him?"

"Well, We've been texting for a while, but we only started dating this week. We've gone out the past three nights."

Arizona laughed. "You left Addison at home alone? I'll be she was thrilled!"

"Hey, she was out every night, too! She's trying to hop back on the men wagon."

"The men wagon? Wow, Calliope must really keep her busy."

"She does! They do it whenever they can."

Arizona flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I hope Addison won't mind that I'm stepping in."

Teddy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening. They weren't expecting anyone. The door opened fully, but the light from outside obscured the man's face.

"Can I help you?" The man came closer. Teddy gasped. "You're not supposed to be here!"

* * *

Calliope narrowed her eyes. "Why should we believe you?"

Mark bent over, resting his hands on his knees, out of breath. "Look, there's been a lot of dissent since Derek took over. I was more than happy to be your enemy when we just bickered over Danish, but I'm not about total war and Derek has no control over Owen anymore. There's another bigger player out there."

Calliope stood for a moment, lips pursed, before nodding. "I'll call Bailey." She turned around to find Addison staring blankly at Mark. "Addie, why don't you get him a glass of water?"

Addison looked at her and nodded. "Hey, Mark, Why don't you sit down?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll take that glass of water though." He followed Addison into the kitchen, looking over to see Calliope talking on the phone, not looking at them. "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

Addison held a cup under the faucet. "Could you not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like you care about me." She walked over to the freezer, yanking it open. "I need you to stop pretending because it's really killing me."

Mark reached around her and shut the freezer. She turned around, trapped between his chest and the door. "I'm not pretending, Addison. I do care about you."

Addison squeezed her eyes shut, trying to maintain her composure. "Then why didn't you come after me?" She looked at Mark, who dropped his arm in shock.

"What?"

"15 years ago, why didn't you come after me?"

Mark shook his head. "I did. I mean, I didn't know Derek had thrown you out until 3 days later and by then Calliope had already found you. I followed you to make sure you were being taken care of, but I couldn't approach you, I couldn't knock on her door."

Addison shoved the glass at his chest, the water splashing against his shirt. "You were a coward. Callie would have let you come in. She cares about me; she would have let you see me."

Mark just scoffs. "How would I know that? Calliope and I are enemies, I don't think I've had a conversation with her that hasn't ended in rolled eyes or yelling."

"It isn't my fault you can't keep it in your pants, Sloan."

Mark turned around and Addison slipped past him. "Please, I can totally keep it in my pants."

"Right, that's why you're known as McSteamy."

Mark shrugged. "I can't help it if the ladies like me."

Calliope opened her mouth to fire back, but quickly shook her head. "Bailey, Mer, and Cristina are on their way to the warehouse. I told them we'd meet them there."

Addison spoke up. "You can't go! You haven't even fully healed."

Calliope frowned. "Fuck. I forgot." She absently rubbed her bandage. "Ok, you and Sloan go. I'll stay. I want an update when you get there." She met Mark's eyes. "If this is a trick, I'll kill you myself. If you're right…" She looked at Addison, "You can join us. Start making it up to Addison or whatever."

Addison's jaw dropped. "Are you joking? You're going to let him join the _FEMALE_ Mafia?"

Calliope just shrugged. "I mean, my dad was head of the Mafia and I know for a fact he wasn't female. Besides, don't you want your man back?"

Addison blushed and headed for the door.

Mark smiled and held his hand out to Calliope, who shook it. "Thanks, Calliope."

"Call me Callie."

* * *

Teddy rushed to over to Henry. "You can't be here! It's dangerous!"

Henry shrugged. "Can't a boyfriend stop by to see his girlfriend at work?."

"Yeah, that's fine, but this isn't exactly an office." She paused. "Girlfriend?"

Henry blushed, "Um, yes? I plan to be with you for a while, so I might as well declare you off limits to everyone else now."

Teddy and Arizona laughed.

Henry smiled, "You must be Arizona. I'm Henry, Teddy's boyfriend."

Arizona smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard nothing about you. I just found out you existed."

Henry turned back to Teddy. "Really, you didn't tell her about me?"

Teddy grabbed him and pushed him towards the door. "Come on, get out of here!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. "No." He kissed her gently.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room. Teddy felt Henry getting heavier, his legs giving out. She gasped. "No. No! Please, God, No!" She fell under his weight. Arizona appeared at her side and pushed his head up. Nothing. He was dead. "No. Please. No!" She looked up.

Owen Hunt stood in the doorway, his arm still raised. Teddy struggled to get out from under Henry's body. Arizona helped her, lifting Henry as much as she could. When Teddy was finally free, she looked at Owen.

"Why? He wasn't even part of this!"

Owen lowered his arm. "He was with you, he was part of this."

Teddy clenched her fists. If it wasn't for the fact that neither she nor Arizona had guns or protection, she would have attacked him. His men started flooding the warehouse. They each stopped next to a bed and point a gun at the girl lying there.

"Give us your medical supplies or we shoot the girls."

Arizona's mouth dropped open. "What? Are you telling me you can't just get supplies yourself? You have to steal ours?"

"They could get it themselves, but they'd rather take things from us." Cristina stood in the doorway, Bailey and Medusa at her sides. La Femme Mafia had arrived.

Owen rolled his eyes. "When are you going to get over your father's death? It's been years."

"There's a club. The Dead Dads Club. And you can't be in it until you're in it. You can try to understand, you can sympathize. But until you feel that loss..." She shook her head, "Just surrender, Hunt."

Owen smiled smugly. "I don't think I should. The way I see it, I've got a gun to every girl's head and you have a bunch of people in a doorway."

Bailey tapped her gun against her hip. "Hunt, this is our building. You think we don't have other ways to get in?"

Owen frowned, his eyebrows drawing down. He obviously hadn't thought that La Femme was confident enough. There was some noise by the door and then Addison and Mark appeared, standing behind Cristina. Owen laughed. "Wow, you got to Sloan? Well, he was always weak."

Sloan opened his mouth to speak, but Addison put a hand on his arm. "This isn't your fight. Let Cristina handle it."

"Yeah, Cristina, Handle it." Owen laughed. "Cristina can handle anything! A dead dad, a miscarriage, an abortion, a –"

Cristina shot him. The only noise in the warehouse was the sound of Owen's body hitting the floor and the fading sound of a gunshot. Nobody moved. Finally, Cristina started sobbing.

"Get these men out of here!" Bailey ordered her girls, gesturing to L'Homme's men, "Just lock them up next door."

There was a flurry of activity as the girls took their weapons and pushed them out. Bailey looked over to where Cristina was sitting on the floor sobbing, Mer's arms around her, before following her girls out.

Arizona watched as Meredith held Cristina to her chest, stroking her hair and whispering softly in her ear. She was surprised that Cristina had broken, but apparently there was a lot that she still didn't know about these women. They had been through so much and lost so much. Mothers and Fathers and Children and Husbands. How they carried themselves with any power at all, she had no idea. When she lost her brother, she nearly died; she couldn't imagine losing anymore.

Teddy's hand on her arm brought her attention back to the present. "Come on," Teddy sounded like she was barely keeping herself together, "let's get back to Calliope's. She'll want to know what happened."

Teddy walked over to Cristina and Meredith. They each put an arm over their shoulder and helped her walk out of the warehouse. Arizona followed silently. She looked over her shoulder at the women lying in the beds before shutting the door. At least she'd get to see Calliope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my wonderful Betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf!**

* * *

Calliope had been pacing for the past hour. What was taking them so long? Obviously Sloan had told the truth, but now Calliope was focused on the fact that almost everyone important to La Femme was at that warehouse and Sloan could have been a ploy to get them there. She didn't think he'd take Addison if there was danger. He really did love her. Of course, if something went wrong, Calliope wouldn't know because all of the people who would tell her if something went wrong would be dead.

She was drawn out of her panic by a loud banging on the door. Why did everyone have to bang? Calliope hated banging. She yanked the door open and took stock of everyone as they entered. Cristina was sobbing, clinging to Mer. Teddy looked exhausted, pale and dead-eyed. Mark and Addison looked fine, but tired. They headed straight into the kitchen and began to take out wine glasses. Bailey strutted in and headed straight to the couch, plopping down with a sigh. When Calliope looked back to the doorway, she saw Arizona standing there, smiling tiredly, hands gripping her jacket tightly.

"You, uh, you missed a lot, Calliope. I saw two people get shot." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "It was an experience." She looked around the room, taking in her options, before heading into the kitchen to help Addison and Mark scrounge up some food.

Calliope stood by the door, waiting for someone to tell her what happened, but everyone was in their own world. The only sound in the room was Cristina's sobbing and the mumbling coming from the kitchen. Calliope realized she was still holding the door open and shut it loudly.

"He shot Henry."

"Who-"

"I was holding him. I was kissing him and suddenly there was a bang and," Teddy stopped abruptly. "Are gunshots always that loud?" She looked at Bailey who said nothing, then at Calliope who had tears in her eyes. "I don't think it was that loud when you got shot. I didn't hear anything when Owen got shot!"

"Owen got shot?"

"And he was so heavy! I'm not usually the one putting people onto the table; they usually get rolled in, but I never expected him to be so heavy." She looked hopelessly at her hands.

Bailey spoke. "Yang shot Hunt. He yelled at her about…things and she shot him."

Calliope turned to speak to Cristina when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Arizona was sitting on the kitchen counter, holding a glass of wine. On her right was Addison, who was leaning forward and giving Arizona her sexiest smile. On her left was Mark, casually lounging against the counter, eating an apple. Callie narrowed her eyes. What were they up to? Addison placed her hand on Arizona's knee just as Arizona covered her mouth to smother a laugh. Callie almost walked towards them when Addison looked towards her. The knowing look in her eye was enough to make Callie push down her jealousy.

She turned back to Cristina. "Hey, can you tell me what happened? What triggered you?"

Cristina looked at her wetly, gasping for breath, before swallowing and nodding. "I am going to tell you and then I am going to take a sedative and sleep it off in your bed." She waited for Calliope to nod before continuing. "He brought up my miscarriage and my abortion. I don't even know how he knew those things. They happened back at Dartmouth. Only Mer knows about them. Well, Mer and Burke."

"Preston Burke?" Addison's voice called from the kitchen.

Cristina looked at her confused. "Yeah. You know him?"

"I don't. Erica did."

Calliope's eyebrows drew down. "Oh yeah. She did mention him. I mean, they went to undergrad together almost 20 years ago."

Cristina just shrugged. "We were engaged. He was a professor at Dartmouth and I took his Intro. to Cardiothoracic class and it just escalated from there. I got pregnant, before we got engaged and I considered keeping it, but before I could decide I ended up miscarrying when I heard about my father's death. I, uh, I was pregnant when Burke left me. He disappeared one day and left his engagement ring on the counter. I got an abortion. I wasn't going to have a kid on my own, much less a kid I was going to resent." Mer took her hand. "Mer's the closest thing to family I have."

The room was silent for a moment before Cristina cleared her throat. "That's enough emotional bullshit. I'll be in Calliope's room if you need me." She stood up. "Actually, try not to need me until tomorrow." Meredith followed her into the room.

Calliope looked at Bailey. "Sometimes I think those two are more than friends, but they're also kind of sisters."

"Like us!" Addison chimed in from the kitchen. Callie just looked at her at until she shrugged. "Or not."

"Yeah, I'm leaning towards 'not'."

Arizona hopped off the counter and brought Callie a glass of wine. "So what's the plan, boss?"

Calliope smiled as she took the wine glass. "I think we need to strike back. The fact that L'Homme thinks they can just come in and take our supplies is ridiculous. The fact that we didn't have defenses around our warehouse is even more ridiculous," she took a sip of her wine, "_Miranda?_"

Bailey bristled at that. "I'm sorry, _Fearless Leader_, but I was concentrating our defenses around our weaponry and our border."

"Well, considering the fact that they made it all the way into our territory, I'd say step up the border defense."

"Would you like to find me more troops? Because I am short."

"I'd say."

Bailey stood up menacingly. "Look here, _Girl_, I stood by your inheritance of La Femme, despite your inexperience, but I will not be disrespected. Until you put yourself on the front line, you cannot belittle my judgment or my girls."

Calliope looked her silently, before nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry." She held out her hand and Bailey shook it. "Alright, I do think we need to strike back, though."

"I agree, but not tonight. They'd be expecting us to retaliate right away, but I want to plan this out. Make them wait."

Calliope nodded. "Agreed."

"Dinner is ready!" Mark stood in the kitchen, placing a final plate of food onto the counter. Addison stood next to him, smiling. "Tada!"

Bailey looked at Callie. "May I ask when Sloan became a part of La Femme?"

"He tipped us about the raid."

Bailey squinted at him for a moment. "Fine. That's fine. This food better be good."

Mark just nodded smugly. "It is."

Arizona put her hand on Callie's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, of course." She lead Arizona to the far corner of the room, keeping an eye on the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I was talking to Addison-"

"Oh god, should I be worried?"

"Shut up, I'm being serious."

"Sorry, Sorry, Go on."

Arizona looked at Callie for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to interrupt again. "I was talking to Addison and she mentioned that Sloan needed a place to stay. I know you aren't that close with him and I'm really not close to him," she looked towards the kitchen for a second before lowering her voice, "I also hate the way he stares at my chest."

Callie looked confused. "So what? You don't want him in La Femme?"

"No! I'm totally fine with that! If you get past the boob staring and the dirty jokes, he seems pretty cool. I was going to suggest letting Addison and him have my room at Teddy's. They can keep an eye on her and she can keep an eye on him."

Callie smiled, pleased that Arizona cared about her friends. "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea."

"There's only one problem. That means I wouldn't have a place to live." She smiled at Callie, who was immediately distracted by her dimples. "I was wondering if I could move in with you?"

Callie looked at her for a moment, a grin lighting up her face. "Of course you can move in with me. I'd like that. You can bring your stuff over tonight, if you want, since we aren't doing anything."

Arizona laughed. "Yay! I will! I'll put Sloan to some use."

Callie just laughed.

* * *

Callie shut the door behind Mark. Turning around, she saw Arizona opening one of the boxes they'd brought over. "Hey, don't worry about that. It's late; we'll get it tomorrow."

Arizona shut the box. "Thank God. I'm so tired." She walked across the room to Callie. "So, I'm super gross. Can I use your shower?"

Callie nodded. "Of course! I mean, it's our shower now, but sure. It's in my room." She turned towards her bedroom, gesturing for Arizona to follow. She opened the door and stopped suddenly when she saw Meredith and Cristina curled up on the bed, asleep. Surprised by the sudden stop, Arizona bumped into her back, knocking her forward. Callie's "Oof!" woke the women up.

Sitting up slowly, rubbing her face with one hand, Meredith waved at them. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Nine."

"pm?"

"Yeah"

She nodded sleepily and shook Cristina. "Come on, we have to leave."

Cristina just curled around her pillow more. "No."

Callie laughed and walked further into her room. "Get out of my bed, bitch."

"Wow, you're rude," Cristina commented as she sat up. She got up and looked around, bleary eyed, for her shoes. Meredith held them out for her.

Callie and Arizona just watched them, amused. They stood next to each other, shoulders touching. Callie looked at Arizona for a moment, imagining what they would be like in the morning. Arizona probably had cute bedhead and she would probably be down for morning sex. Just then, Arizona looked at her. She smiled knowingly as Callie blushed.

Finally, Cristina pushed herself through their arms. Meredith followed, smiling apologetically. Callie and Arizona turned and watched them leave through the front door. They looked back at each other, alone again.

"Uh, the shower is just through there. I'll grab some towels from one of your boxes for you."

Arizona smiled brightly. "Thanks!" She went into the bathroom.

Callie nodded to herself. They could do this. It wasn't going to be awkward or weird. It was going to be just like the past week. As she walked into the living room, she made a mental checklist. Clean out the guest room. Buy a bed. Groceries. Would Arizona want to paint the place?

She opened a box, lost in thought. Callie suddenly found herself face to face with a box full of Arizona's underwear. It was an odd mix of lacy boy shorts and duck panties. She noticed some lingerie and a giant stuffed animal. This woman was a walking contradiction. Wait. Close the panty box, Calliope. Don't be a freak.

Moving on to the next box, Callie read the label. Towels. Perfect. They were lavender and super soft. For a second, she considered looking through more of Arizona's boxes. She would see it all eventually, right? No way, that's creepy.

Callie carried the towels back into her bedroom and hesitated before the bathroom door. Arizona was showering there. Naked showering. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. The room was like a sauna. The mirror was foggy and Callie felt herself start sweating from the steam. Apparently, Arizona liked to bathe in the fires of Mordor, which was perfect, because that was what Callie liked too. No, Callie, just leave the towels and go.

"Calliope?"

Callie froze. "Yeah?"

Arizona opened the door to the shower and leaned her head out. "Do you have a razor I could use?"

Callie tore her eyes from the silhouette Arizona's body made against the glass and met her eyes. She blushed at the knowing smirk on Arizona's face. "Uh…yes! I do! Yes, yeah, uh…" She turned around and opened the cabinet next to the sink. Grabbing a new razor, she turned back around. "Here you go."

Arizona just looked at her when she didn't move. "I can't reach it from all the way over here…"

Callie's blush darkened. "Right, yeah, of course." She nervously took the few steps to the shower and handing the razor to Arizona. Meeting Arizona's eyes, she stopped breathing for a second. Her eyes had changed from their normal bright blue to a dark, dark midnight color. "Uh, I have to...um…"

Callie turned around quickly and ran into the sink. She paused for a moment, unsure if she could possibly blush any more. Gathering herself, she fled the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against it, she hung her head. God, she was so clumsy around hot women. Arizona was SO hot. She sighed; this was going to be interesting.

She figured she might as well set the couch up. Grabbing some pillows off her bed, she headed into the living room. At least her couch was comfortable. As she turned back around to find a blanket, she saw Arizona standing in the doorway, wrapped in her lavender towel. Callie froze again; this couldn't be good for her heart.

"I, uh, I'll let you get dressed." Callie walk towards Arizona, headed to the bedroom. As she past her, she was stop by a hand on her arm.

"Hey." Arizona was looking at her again. Really _looking_ at her. "Come here."

Callie turned to face her, smiling nervously. "what?"

"Don't listen to Bailey; you're a total chick magnet."

Callie smiled widely, taking a step closer. "Yeah?"

Arizona tangled her fingers in Callie's hair. "yeah." She brushed her lips against Callie's softly before sighed and kissing her fully. Callie's arms wrapped around Arizona's waist, pulling her close. After a moment, Arizona pulled away. Callie smiled and kissed her again. Arizona bit Callie's lip and Callie's hips jerked against her. Suddenly, a shooting pain caused Callie to pull away.

"Fuck!" Callie clutched her side. "Oh god. Ow. Ow!"

Arizona panicked. "What? What is it? Is it your wound? Are you ok?!"

"No hip jerking! No sexy fun! I'm not healed!"

Arizona guided her towards the couch and helped her sit. "I'll go get pain meds for you!" She ran out of the room.

Callie cursed. Of course this would happen. She knew it would take longer than a week to fully heal; it was a fucking gunshot wound, but still. This was bullshit! She actually got to kiss Arizona, her lips were still tingling, and she couldn't do anything else. Maybe it was for the best. The last time she rushed into a relationship, she'd been left. The time before that he had died.

"Hey, take these." Arizona stood in front of her, holding out a glass of water and a couple pills. "I'm really sorry."

Callie tossed back the pills and took a sip of water. "It's ok, really. I'm sorry we had to stop."

Arizona smiled down at her, dimples showing. "Me too."

They just looked at each other for a moment before Callie yawned. She smiled when Arizona yawned right after. "Ok, I think it's our bedtime. I'll go grab you a blanket and let you get dressed." She stood up and hesitated. Kissing Arizona quickly, she moved past her into the bedroom. This had been such a weird day. Owen was dead, Teddy's boyfriend was dead, Sloan was now part of La Femme, Cristina was traumatized, and Arizona was kissing her. And living with her.

She grabbed a blanket off her bed just as there was a knock on her doorframe. Turning around, she smiled at Arizona. "Nice Pjs."

"Thanks! I love giraffes!" She stroked one of the fuzzy giraffes on her pants. "Um, I'll just take that and go to sleep."

Callie handed over the blanket and smiled. "Good night!"

Arizona looked at her for a moment, obviously thinking. Finally, she smiled awkwardly and nodded. She went back into the living room, shutting the room behind her.

Callie stared at the door for a moment before it hit her. She should have kissed her good night! Fuck. She was the worst at this. Heading over to the dresser, she berated herself. She finally gets Arizona where she wants her and totally blows it. Of course she did. She always fucks up relationships. Pull out a big shirt to sleep in, she shook her head. Not that this was a relationship. They had only kissed once. Well, twice. But still.

She undressed and put on her night shirt. Walking into the bathroom, she laughed at the note written in lipstick on the mirror. _You should have joined me – A_. Maybe next time. She brushed her teeth quickly and then crawled into bed. It was weird sleeping alone. After thirteen years of sleeping next to Addison almost every night, the big bed seemed really empty. She should ask Arizona to sleep in the bed with her. No, that would be really awkward.

There was a knock on her door. She sat up. "Come in."

Arizona opened the door and stuck her head in, looking sheepish. "Hey, um, would it be alright if I slept in here? Your couch is really uncomfortable and I have a hard time sleeping in new places. It's ok if you don't want to! I mean, I can try to-"

"It's ok." Callie smiled at her. "I was actually considering asking you to come sleep with me." She realized what she said. "I mean, sleep with me! No! Sleep in bed with me! Just sleeping!"

Arizona laughed as she fully entered the bedroom, dragging her blanket behind her. "I understood you. And thanks!"

She climbed onto the bed. Callie tried not to stare down the front of her shirt. She'd taken her pants of at some point, leaving only her red lacy top. As she scooted her legs under the blanket, she looked at Callie.

"Good night!"

Callie smiled at her and turned off the lamp.

"Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank my wonderful betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf**

* * *

Callie woke up pressed to a soft, warm body. She smiled and pulled the body closer. Addison usually hated snuggling, but she must be in that sort of mood. Callie kept her eyes closed and inhaled deeply. She smelled her own shampoo. That was weird; Addison usually used her own soaps, but Callie didn't care. She brushed her lips across the smooth shoulders, placing kisses as the body turned around.

Callie felt soft lips press against her own and sighed. This was nice. She pressed more insistently against Addison', running her tongue along her lips. Addison's mouth opened, letting her in. Callie brought a hand up cup Addison's jaw for a moment, before moving it into her hair. She felt a hand move under her shirt. Fingertips ran up her stomach, pausing at her bandage.

Her bandage. Why was Addison in her bed? She pulled her head back and opened her eyes. Dark blue eyes blinked at her. Arizona looked at her, her mouth still slightly open and her lips wet. Callie blushed when she realized it had been Arizona that she was making out with.

"Hey." Arizona's voice was gruff with sleep and arousal. "Why do you look so confused?"

Callie blushed more and looked away. "I thought you were Addison."

Arizona's face went blank. "Oh." She threw off the covers and started to climb out of the bed. Callie's hand on the back of her shirt stopped her.

"Hey! I'm glad it was you, instead. I'm just used to it being Addison."

Arizona sat on the bed for a moment before pulling her shirt out of Callie's grasp. "Its fine, Callie." She stood up and started heading towards the door, not looking at Callie. "I'm going to make breakfast."

Callie winced as the bedroom door shut. Fuck. Of course, she messed this up. It was too good. Callie didn't do good well. She grabbed the pillow next to her and shoved it onto her face. She let out a scream of frustration.

"Um…Calliope?"

Callie yanked the pillow off her face and bolted up right. She immediately regretted it when a bolt of pain shot through her. She groaned and clutched her side. Arizona lifted her hand away and checked her bandage.

"You're fine. You really should stop making sudden movements."

"You really should stop making me make sudden movements." She smiled at Arizona, hoping she wasn't still mad. Arizona looked at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Sure, blame the medic." Arizona offered her a hand. "I can't help it if you startle easily. Come on, help me make breakfast. Unless you're too wounded for that."

"Haha, I'm fine." She took Arizona's hand and stood up. As their bodies brushed, Callie was suddenly aware of how undressed they were. Judging by the blush on Arizona's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"You're blushing."

Arizona smiled at her. "Sorry, I was thinking about Addison." Callie's face fell. Arizona just laughed at her and pulled her out of the bedroom. "Relax, I was only joking."

"Well, you suck at jokes."

They laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"So, Calliope, what would you like?" Arizona opened her fridge. It was almost empty; they hadn't bought food since Teddy and Addison came by a week ago. Whoops.

Just then the front door opened and Mark, Addison, and Teddy walked in.

"Damn, you guys are awake." Addison shut the door as Teddy and Mark walked into the living room. "We were hoping to catch you in bed together."

Mark leaned against the kitchen counter. "I was just hoping to see you naked."

Arizona narrowed her eyes at him. "Eyes up, Sloan."

"Hey, why so hostile? I barely know you!"

"The first time I met you, Derek shot Calliope. The second time I met you, you hit on me."

Mark just shrugged. "Don't take it seriously. I'm only interested in Addison."

Callie smiled at Addison who was looking at Mark, slack-jawed. Callie was glad that Addison was happy. She missed her though. It was weird that she had barely seen her in a week. Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't just kiss her anymore. Addison wasn't hers. She noticed Addison watching her.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." She quickly headed into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She looked up when she heard the door click shut. Addison leaned against it and crossed her arms.

"We always knew this would happen." Addison sighed. "We never planned to be together forever. Hell, we weren't ever really together."

"Yeah, but we were fake together for over a decade." Callie wiped a tear out of her eye. "That means something."

Addison pushed off the door and sat on the bed next to Callie. She opened her arms for a hug. "Come here, Cal." Callie leaned into her arms and sighed. "It did mean something, it still does. I don't know how many times I had to remind myself that it was just for fun or that I didn't actually love you, but I did love you. I do love you."

Callie turned her head into Addison's neck. "I know. I'm not even jealous. Not really. I just…I'm going to miss you."

Addison kissed her hair. "I'll still be here."

"You know what I mean."

Addison laughed wetly, quickly wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I know what you mean." They sat in silence for a minute before Callie spoke.

"I woke up this morning with Arizona in my arms and I thought it was you. We were making out until I remembered my bandage and that it was Arizona." Callie laughed softly. "I even told her that I thought it was you."

Addison pulled back and looked at Callie incredulously. "What? You told her you were kissing her because you thought it was me?"

Callie blushed slightly. "…yes?" Addison smacked Callie's arm. "Ow! I'm wounded; you can't hurt me!"

"I can hurt you when you've been an idiot! You can't say that to a woman! Or to anyone!" Addison narrowed her eyes as Callie yelled back.

"I didn't think about it! It just came out!"

"What, like that time you took my shirt off and told me I was looking a little chubby?"

"You're the one who always critiqued my eyebrows!"

"You judged me for having fur coats!"

"No, I judged you for having nine fur coats."

"Whatever, that's just as bad."

They looked at each other silently for a moment. "I'm going to miss you, Addie."

Addison smiled slightly. "I'll miss you, too, Cal."

Callie leaned forward and kissed her softly. Addie sighed into the kiss before pulling away. She pushed Callie's hair out of her face and kissed her nose.

"Ok, we'd better rejoin the crowd." Callie froze. "Shit. We left Arizona, Mark, and Teddy alone."

"Who knows what they've done."

Callie and Addison jumped up. Addison yanked the door open and they entered the kitchen.

Arizona and Mark were splitting a bag of baby carrots while Teddy made coffee. Mark had somehow managed to lose his shirt and he was showing Arizona his bullet wounds.

"This one was done by your Calliope here." He gestured to his arm, a long horizontal scar spanning his bicep. Looking at Callie, he asked, "Do you remember?"

Callie smiled. "Yup. You were flirting with my girls. Just standing in the door way to our outpost, not a care in the world."

"That's not why you shot me, though."

Callie thought for a moment before laughing. "You hit on me! You turned around and said 'Hey, Calliope, have I ever told you how hot you are? You know what I'd do to you? I'd take one finger and-'"

"And then you shot me." He smiled at her. "There are no hard feelings, by the way. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Mark. I don't know how I'd ever survive if you hadn't forgiven me."

Arizona looked between them, chewing thoughtfully. "How long have you two known each other?"

Callie looked at Mark. "Uh, god, I don't know."

"Probably around 25 years."

"Yeah, I started following my father around when I was 12 and I think you were just a message boy then."

Mark nodded and accepted the cup Teddy handed him. "Yeah! I remember that. I used to chase you around the block."

Callie threw her head back and laughed. "Yes! You were a womanizer even then."

He gestured at her hair. "You had the worst haircut! It looked like you tried to cut it yourself."

Callie blushed slightly. "I had cut it myself."

Teddy laughed. "At least it looks better now."

Addison raised her hand. "Wait. Mark, you've been in the mob since you were a child?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was an orphan and Derek's family took me in. They all have mob ties."

Addison looked at him quietly for a moment. "That explains a lot."

Callie looked between them for a moment. She turned to Arizona. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Callie stopped walking when she realized Arizona wasn't behind her anymore. She turned around to see Arizona supporting herself on a shelf of canned vegetables because she was laughing so much. She clutched her side as tears ran down her face.

"What, you've never heard that joke before?"

"No! Who thinks of that thing with the umbrellas?"

Callie grinned and started walking again. "Come on; let's finish up, so we can go home."

She heard Arizona jog up behind her. Smiling, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and tugged her close. They walked silently for a bit.

"Oh my god! Can we get donuts?" Arizona ran ahead and stopped next to a donut display. "These are the best!"

Callie stared at her for a second before speaking. "I'm sorry, how old are you again?"

Arizona crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm older than you, actually. There is nothing wrong with enjoying childish things. 'Childish'," she made air quotes, "is just a social construct anyway. Why are we too old for things like Disney, or Donuts, or…or-"

"Dicks?"

"Exactly. What?! No! Calliope! Ew!"

Callie broke into hysterical laughter, bending over the grocery cart. She couldn't believe Arizona had fallen for that.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Arizona put her hands on her hips. "You are the worst, Calliope." She watched as Callie continued to laugh. "Ok, ok, let's move on before you hurt yourself."

Callie straightened up, still chuckling to herself. She looked at Arizona who still looked a bit upset. Pushing the cart forward, she grabbed a box of donuts off the top of the display. She dropped it into the cart and smiled at Arizona. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Arizona joined her at her side again. "So when are we retaliating against L'Homme?"

"Tonight." Callie turned down the cereal aisle, absently leaning forward against the cart. "Bailey texted me earlier and said she'd call when they were ready."

Arizona ran her hand along the shelves as they walked. "Are you going with them?"

"Of course." She held a hand up when Arizona started to protest. "I'll be fine, Arizona. Really. I'm almost better and I'll take pains meds before. I have to be with my people. I'm their leader."

Arizona grabbed a box of Honey Nut Cheerios off the shelf and nodded. "Ok, I understand, but I'm coming, too."

"You can't! You aren't trained at all. You're just a medic."

"I'm not just anything, Calliope." They stopped at the end of the aisle. "I know I haven't been in the mob very long, but I grew up on military bases my entire life. I know how to shoot a gun and I know how to kill. I'll shoot my brother's killer right between the eyes if I ever met them. I'd have no qualms or hesitations. I am not just a medic, Calliope. I am a good man in a storm."

Calliope looked at Arizona for a moment as she re-evaluated her image of the cute, blonde woman in pigtail braids. Arizona gazed calmly back, unfazed by the leader of La Femme Mafia's stare. After a long silence, Calliope nodded.

"Fine. You can come with us."

Arizona grinned. "Awesome!"

They started walking again when another cart turned the corner and crashed into them.

"Dude, what the fu-" Alex Karev cut himself off when he saw who he had crashed into. "Uh, sorry, Calliope."

Calliope just gazed at him. He shouldn't even be on this side of town. "What are you doing here, Karev?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Shopping." Arizona coughed to cover a laugh as Alex half-smiled at her. "Uh, I actually live on this side of town."

Calliope frowned. "Why?"

"I work at Seattle Pres."

"You do?" Arizona asked. "I work at Seattle Grace. I mean, I'm on sabbatical right now, but I'm a peds surgeon there."

Karev smiled and looked interested. "Really? Me too. I just became an attending."

Arizona grinned. "That's great! Where did you go to med school?"

The sound of a throat being cleared stopped him from answering. Arizona and Alex looked toward Calliope.

"It's been fun, Karev, but we have to go."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, ok, have a good night." He turned his cart around and started walking away.

"Karev." He looked back to see Calliope frowning at him. "Wear a vest tonight."

Alex frowned for a second before nodding. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Calliope looked at the people gathered in her living room. Bailey, Medusa, Cristina, Addison, Mark, Teddy, Arizona, Lexie, Kepner. Tonight was going to be gruesome and if L'Homme realized they were there, then people would get hurt. She sighed.

"Alright, let's go over the plan again. We're robbing the armory. They've been stocking up on weapons and we need to stop that. We'll go in, take as much as we can, and leave. They cannot know we are in there. It is a warehouse with one front entrance and a loading dock; if they enter through the front, we could be are trapped in." She looked at each of them for a moment. "Alright, Cristina – "

"Will be in the van, watching. You are all bugged and we will be able to track your every move. Mer-"

"Is in charge of look out. I will be watching the security cameras and keeping the footage of an empty warehouse looping. Lexie-"

"Will be tracking L'Homme members. Meredith has set up cameras at their local haunts and I'll be watching those."

Calliope nodded. That was security done. "Bailey, explain the process."

Bailey stood up and pointed at the map that had been pinned to the wall. "Okay, we'll be entering the area from the west. Sloan has informed us that L'Homme always drives black vans, so we bought three of them. Meredith, Cristina, and Lexie will be in the first one. They'll park themselves to the North and keep an eye on things. Calliope, Teddy, Addison, Sloan, Arizona and myself will be in the second one; We're entering the building first. The rest of my girls will be in the last one. We'll park both vans near the loading dock and pack away as many guns as fast as we can." She looked around to see if there were any questions. April raised her hand. "Yes, Kepner?"

"I'm creating a distraction on the south side of town, right?"

Calliope nodded. "Yes, you'll be holding a press conference discussing L'Homme's recent reign of terror."

Kepner smiled. "Great! I can do that."

Lexie poked her side. "I'd hope so; it's your job."

Sloan spoke up. "Hey, I'm 100% on your side now, but I can't shoot anyone from L'Homme. They were like family to me."

Calliope smiled slightly. "That's ok, Mark. Hopefully nobody will be shooting anyone." She clapped her hands. "Alright, people! Tonight's the night!"


End file.
